


Stiles Amateur Dog Sitter

by RailTracer12



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Laura Hale, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - No Werewolves, Camping, Derek With Dogs, Dogs, First Kiss, M/M, Police Officer Derek, Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-09-28 03:29:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 29,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10069148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RailTracer12/pseuds/RailTracer12
Summary: Stiles works at the front desk of a vet clinic (Scott's clinic) that K9 officer Derek Hale takes is dogs to. Stiles volunteers to watch his dogs while he's in NYC visiting his sisters.





	1. Moriarty

BARK!

Stiles head shot up off the desk scattering papers over the floor to see a Husky setting its paws on the table trying to get closer to Stiles face to lick it. It looked young still probably two years old max. It had the most beautiful eyes, one being an icy blue and the other an auburn color. Stiles eyes trailed up to the person standing behind the dog to see Beacon Hills head K9 officer Derek Hale.

“Slow day?” Derek asked referring to the fact that Stiles had been asleep. “Yeah, you two would be the second people in today and the first was it about three hours ago.” Stiles eyes trailed over to the clock to see that it was almost eleven.

“So how can I help you today?” Stiles asked leaning over to pick up all of the papers off the floor only to throw them on the desk in a messy pile on the desk.

“Well I got an appointment for the newest member of the pack.” Derek’s eyes drifted over to the Husky who was still trying to get closer to Stiles.

Stiles caved giving the dog a small pat before pulling up Derek’s record. “Moriarty?” Stiles eyes glanced up at Derek who gave a quick single to get the dog to sit before looking back up to him. “Yep.” Derek just looked at him as if the name was an everyday kind of name for a dog.

Stiles shouldn’t judge he had seen plenty of animals with weird names ranging from Sprinkles to Otto Von Longdog. But Derek’s dog’s names were a little different than that. Stiles eyes racked over the rest of the file looking at the other dog’s names.

Dexter a German Shepard who was Derek’s police dog. Lecter the biggest Alaskan Malamute Stiles has ever seen. And Bolton a Shiloh Shepherd.

“Alright let’s get this boy on the scale.” Stiles came around the counter only to have Moriarty try and jump on him as he walked by. Stiles kneeled down next to the scale letting the pup lick up his face till the scale had his weight. “Sorry, still working on a little of the training.” Derek said pulling on the leash a little getting him to stop.

“It’s alright I find it easiest to get the weights if they are distracted.” Stiles put down the weight in the file before handing a milk bone to the pup who seemed to swallow it with one bit. Stiles sat back down on the other side of the desk grabbing one of the tennis balls that littered his desk before throwing it down the hallway. “Derek’s here.” Stiles called down the same hall.

Moriarty jerked a little but was quickly distracted when Stiles handed him a squeaking pig. It let off a few squeaks before the ball came back through the air hitting Stiles in the shoulder. “He’ll be out in a minute.” Stiles said turning his attention back to Derek and Moriarty who were both looking at him as the pup softly squeaked away at the toy.

“So how’s my dad? He hasn’t had any take out has he?” Stiles asked finally fixing the papers that had fallen earlier. “He’s good. I’ve been trading out his food before it gets to him. I’m pretty sure if I keep this up though I might be out of a job.” Derek was leaning against the counter as Moriarty curled up next to his feet still playing with the toy.

“Don’t worry he wouldn’t know what to do without you.” Stiles new from talking to his dad that Derek was one of his best men on the team. Derek didn’t say anything just smiled down at his dog.

Usually they would just sit in silence after talking about Stiles dad so Stiles turned around to get the papers for the other two appointments that were going to be coming in later that day.

“Derek you can come into two.” Scott walked around the corner holding some papers that were most likely theirs. They all walked into the room leaving Stiles alone. Stiles got up walking in the back at the animals they had to keep overnight.

All that was there was the people who were coming in today’s pets. One was a little Yorkshire Terrier and the other was one of those weird hairless cats. Stiles knew people loved them but he liked his pets with fur. Oh and the bird. A Cockatoo.

Stiles sat back down at his desk and watched some funny cat videos for twenty minutes until they all came out of the room. “Alright I’ll see you in two months for Dexter’s physical and Bolton’s shots.” And with that Scott disappeared in the back.

Stiles gave another treat to Moriarty to get him to let go of the pig that was still in his mouth. Derek handed Stiles his card without a word. Stiles ran it through the system handing before handing the card back.

“Stiles do you know if there’s going to be room in the kennels for next week?” Stiles head whipped around to see Derek looking over the papers that littered the counter, one of them being the kennel right next door.

“Uh, let me check. Why what’s up?” Stiles asked pulling up the kennel records. “Well I’m going to my sister’s in NYC next week and I need a place for the dogs.”

“It looks like everything is going to be full then.” Stiles glanced over at Derek and saw the plain disappointment on his face. “I guess I’ll have to cancel.” Derek signed for today’s visit and started to the door.

“Derek wait!” he turned around looking over at Stiles who was walking up behind him. “I could watch them for you. You shouldn’t have to cancel your trip just because the kennel was made with so little space.” As Stiles spoke the words started to process in his head.

What was he doing? He only talked to Derek when he was here or when he was visiting his dad. Maybe it was the look on Derek’s face when he said he was going to have to cancel. Maybe it was because it was a chance for Stiles to hang out with the dogs.

Or maybe it was because Stiles has had a crush on Derek sense the first day that they met.

“What?” Derek was facing Stiles fully now. “Well you probably spent a lot of money on the ticket and it would be a waist to just throw it away. Also I don’t think that you’ve ever taken a vacation. Also you would be seeing your sister.”

Derek just stood there for a moment looking at Stiles before looking down at Moriarty who was patiently sitting there wagging his tail while looking up at Derek.

“Alright.” Stiles was ready to give another reason, wait what.

“Come to the Station Monday after work and I’ll take you to my house.” All Stiles could do was nod and then Derek was gone.

“That was weird.” Stiles looked over at Scott as he walked down the hall with the bird sitting on his shoulder.

Stiles shoved his shoulder causing the bird to go off flapping its wings against Scott’s head. Scott shot Stiles a look before walking back the hall.

Stiles sat there staring at Derek’s file. What was he doing? He’s never watched a dog before let alone four rather large dogs. But honestly he would watch a pack of wolves to see Derek smile.


	2. Visiting the Homestead

This is the first time that Stiles has hesitated walking into the Station. Stiles walked back to his car twice before walking into the building. He waved at the new girl working at the front desk before walking straight to his dad’s office not even glancing around for Derek.

“Hey Pops.” Stiles plopped down in one of the chairs before his dad had the chance to even look up. “And what do I owe the honor of seeing you today. It can’t be because of my lunch because Derek already exchanged my burger for a chicken salad.” His dad called the last part out his opened door.

Stiles turned around to see Derek standing next to his desk holding the Sheriff’s burger. Derek looked up from his desk to the two Stilinski boys only to hand the burger to Dexter who was sitting at his chair and ate the burger within seconds.

“I swear between the two of you I will never eat another burger till the day I die.” The Sheriff said plopping in his own seat setting his salad on the table. “So what are you doing here?” he asked mostly eating the chicken from his salad.

Stiles fiddled with the strings of his hoodie for a moment before looking up at his dad who was staring at him waiting for a response. “Well there’s no more room at the kennels. So I told Derek that I was going to watch his dogs while he was away. So I’m he’s going to drive me over there after his shift.”

“That’s nice of you.” He looked down at his salad eating some of the greens “That has nothing to do with your crushing on him does it?” Stiles has never moved as fast as he had then. Stiles ran up to his dad’s door closing it before he could finish talking.

“He can’t hear me.” He said once Stiles had the door closed. “As far as you know.” Stiles set leaning against the door.

“Stiles how long are you going to be ogling at my men?” Stiles crossed his arms over his chest shooting a small glare at his father. I have no idea what you are talking about?” just then there was a knock at the door causing Stiles to jump away from the door.

Derek opened the door letting Dexter run in taking a seat next to the Sheriff before noticing Stiles and taking a seat next to him. “We’re going to be heading out now sir.” Derek opened the door up the rest of the way standing in the doorway.

“Alright see you when you get back, Stiles I’ll see you whenever you want to ruin my lunch.” He gave a quick nod to the boys before giving a disappointed look at his food.

Stiles followed in silence behind Derek as they left the building. Stiles followed Derek’s car to the edge of town and taking a road into the woods. Stiles was pretty sure that Derek was actually going to kill him until a big house came into view through the trees.

Stiles slowly got out looking at the house “Wow.” Stiles walked to the house behind Derek. “Thanks, it’s been in the family for generations.” And it looked like it. It was big and beautiful.

“Careful they tend to get excited when I get home.” Derek said looking at Stiles before opening the door to see three large dogs jumping up and down letting a few barks out. Dexter joined in the chaos running into the house.

Stiles walked into the house closing it behind him and with the house of the door closing all of the dogs stopped at once turning their attention away from Derek and to Stiles. They all charged him at once running around his feet until Stiles heard a high pitched whistle bringing them to a standstill before all running into the living room waking up the whole couch.

Stiles looked over to Derek who was taking off his belt and coat on the hallway chair. Stiles followed Derek as he walked to the back of the house opening another door that lead outside. Derek let out another whistle and all of the dogs ran into the room before running out the door.

Stiles watched them jump around, sniffing around on the ground and going to the bathroom. Derek and Stiles watched them play for a little bit as they found toys that they had left in the yard.

“So what do I need to do?” Stiles asked leaning against the door frame. Derek turned from where he stood on the back porch looking like he almost forgot Stiles was there.

Derek walked past him letting the dogs continue to play. “So I keep their food and treats in here.” Derek walked into the island opening one of the lower cabinets. “Most of their stuff in in the island and the only stuff that isn’t in there are their toys but those are everywhere.” Derek looked over the living room.

There were several toys scattered around the room. Derek walked back to the open door where the dogs were still messing around. “Alright come on.” They all took a moment before running back to the house.

Stiles watched as they all ran around for another moment Dexter taking the lead as they all started to settle in the living room grabbing different toys.

“Stiles.” His eyes drifted over to Derek was walking to the main hall again. Stiles took another look at the dogs before walking over to Derek. “Alright so the other rooms down here is the storage closet there are some leaning supplies if you need it and with them you will. There’s another living room over here and a bathroom over there.”

Derek was motioning to the different rooms before walking to the stairs. Stiles followed behind him trying not to look at his ass. Once they were upstairs Stiles could see into every room.

“There’s a guest room in there. Feel free to use that if you are here late, also help yourself to food. That’s another guest room, the dog’s room and my room.” Stiles was looking at where Derek was pointing but had to look at Derek when he said dog room.

“Sorry what was that?” Stiles asked looking over at the open door “My room?” Derek asked raising an eyebrow at Stiles.

Stiles sent him a deadpanned look “No the dog room.” Derek looked over at the door before walking to it. Stiles followed close behind wanting to know what a dog room was.

Derek opened it fully letting Stiles walk in. Stiles popped his head in and saw the room was full of beds one for each, some more toys and blankets. The back wall had a mural of the deep woods. It was the most decorated room in the house from what Stiles had seen.

“Did you make that?” Stiles asked walking into the room to look closer at the wall. “Thanks but no. My older sister painted it last time her and my other sister were out here.” Derek walked in standing right next to Stiles admiring it as well.

Stiles hand brushed over the paint, they had small bumps giving off the real texture of a tree. “This is amazing.” Stiles looked over at Derek to see he had a soft expression on his face as he looked over the wall.

“I’ll have to tell her when I see her tomorrow.” Derek turned his attention to Stiles the soft expression still on his face. “Anything else I need to know?” Stiles asked as he walked out the door.

“No I think that’s everything. Oh let me see your phone so you can text me with any questions.” Stiles handed his phone over. Derek handed it back after typing it in.

Stiles stopped halfway down the stairs looking over the pictures he hadn’t realized were there. There were four different pictures of the dogs. The first one was of Dexter when he was a puppy with his adult vest sitting around him. The next was Bolton standing on some rocks that looked like they were part of a large hill or mountain. The next was an amazing picture of Lecter who was laying down in front of a cliff with the sunset behind him. The last was of Moriarty looking at something in the distance while covered in snow.

It took Stiles a moment to realize that they were in the order of when Derek had gotten them. Also where did he take these?

“I do go on vacations Stiles, they normally only last a day and I can bring the dogs with me.” Derek said as if reading Stiles mind. Stiles looked over the pictures again before following Derek the rest of the way down the stairs.

“So I’ll feed them breakfast tomorrow so you don’t have to worry about that and there should be enough food in the island to last them the week.” Derek opened the door causing the dogs to all rush to the door trying to see why it was opened.

“Alright I’ll see you when you get back. Oh by the way would it be ok if I take them out places?” Stiles turned around to see Derek struggling to hold them all back. “Yeah as long as they can’t get hurt and you bring them all back with you.”

Derek finally got them back enough closing the door behind them. “Thanks again for doing this. I haven’t seen them for almost two years.” Derek was looking over the property before moving his eyes over to Stiles.

“It’s no problem, besides that means I’ll get to see those guys more.” Stiles gestured back to the house where he could hear the dogs whining behind the door. “Well I’ll see you when you get back then.” Stiles gave a small pat on Derek’s arm before walking to his car.

As Stiles buckled up he looked up to see Derek still standing there and now he could see the dogs all in the window fogging it up with their breath all of their eyes trained on Derek. Stiles gave a small honk as he drove down the driveway back to his place.

Stiles is pretty sure he laid on his bed staring at the ceiling for over an hour before deciding he should go to bed. He just couldn’t believe what he signed himself up for. But anything for Derek.


	3. First Day On The Job

Stiles could barely focus at work. Scott seemed almost oblivious to Stiles absentmindedness. The day wasn’t so bad there were about ten people that came in which helped keep Stiles mind off for the most part. It wasn’t until Stiles was parked in in car facing he house that h started to panic a little.

What was he thinking? What if something happens? What if he loses them somehow? What if Stiles lets them outside and they don’t come in? Stiles doesn’t know any of the commands that they know also Stiles can’t whistle like Derek. What if because Derek isn’t here they don’t like me?

Stiles eventually got out of the car knowing that someone was going to have to take care of the dogs. Stiles found his hand sitting on the door knob but he was almost frozen in place.

What if he got Scott to come over for him to help out? But what if Derek found out that he let someone else into the house? And Scott had enough with his new baby at home.

Stiles slowly opened the door to find all of them sitting in front of the door just watching it open. It wasn’t until Stiles was halfway through the door that they all started to crowd his legs trying to get his attention.

“Why does he have so many of you?” Stiles said pushing on the top of their heads like he had seen Derek do countless times when he was bringing them into the vets. They seemed to calm down a little running into the living room to grab various toys.

Stiles made his way to the back door opening it just like Derek had. “Come on.” They all turned their attention to Stiles before making a break for the open door. They seemed to stay within a section of the yard.

Of course Derek trained them to stay near the house. What was he worried for. Stiles walked into the kitchen so more letting them have their fun outside.

A piece of paper hanging from the fridge caught his eye. ‘They normally eat around 7 or 8 and then around 5 at night. Like is said feel free to stay over and eat whatever you want’ Stiles set the note back on the fridge before looking over at the clock. 4:45.

Stiles looked outside, they were all still in sight. Moriarty was trying to take a toy from Lecter but he wasn’t budging. Stiles looked under the island and like before all of their bowls and food were there. “Alright guys come on in.” he called through the door.

Dexter looked like he was the only one who heard him as he made his way inside. But the other’s seemed to notice and followed his lead. “Alright when Derek’s not home you’re the alpha.” Stiles closed the door behind them.

He heard what sounded like lapping water, Stiles turned around and saw Bolton with his face against the island. Stiles took a step to the side to see that the other side of the island held four water dishes, underneath the bowls looked to be a water catcher. It looked custom.

Stiles took a quick picture sending it to Derek asking if he made it before shoving the phone back in his pocket. He walked back to the other side of the island grabbing the dishes out and scooping food into each one.

Stiles grabbed his phone when he felt it buzz in his pocket ‘Yeah I made it sense they make a mess when drinking’ he sent a little ‘Ok’ acknowledgment before putting his phone away. Stiles let their dishes on the floor on the same side as their water looking over at them.

They were all sitting just out of the kitchen staring at Stiles. “Uh go ahead.” Stiles stretched his arms out to the food as he spoke. They all leaped at their food eating. “Wow Derek really has you guys trained for the most part.” Stiles stood there for a moment watching them eat before his own stomach started to grumble.

Stiles looked over at the fridge where the note hung. He said to help himself. Stiles stomach made another sound getting his attention. He opened the fridge to see fresh fruit, vegetables, some chicken and other things. All of it looked freshly bought.

‘Derek did you buy food before your trip?’ Stiles closed the fridge as he turned his attention to the dogs who had finished their food and were staring at Stiles. He approached them slowly taking the dishes and putting them away. As he put them away he noticed another note hanging on the inside of the cabinet door.

‘I normally let them back outside after they eat and then a treat.’ Were there going to be more notes around the house?

He closed the cabinet then opened the back door for them. “Come on.” They all went outside again going to the bathroom before grabbing some of the toys that they had out there before coming back inside. They continued to play with them in the living room not paying Stiles any attention.

Stiles phone went off again ‘Yeah it’s for you to eat while you’re there. It’s not enough for the week but it’s the least I could do for you watching them.’ Stiles set his phone down before going back into the island cabinet. He grabbed out four milk bones before closing it up.

He walked over to the living room holding the treats up. All of their eyes locked on him. He turned to Dexter who was the closest “Uh paw?” Dexter did what he was told reaching his paw out to Stiles, he took before giving the treat over.

Bolton was sitting next to him and seemed to inch closer in anticipation. “High five?” Bolton brought his paw up for a high five. “Well shit.” Stiles high fived him tossing him the treat. Moriarty was behind him letting out a small whine.

“Up.” Moriarty leaned back on his hinged legs letting his front paws raise in the air. Stiles tossed the treat letting him catch it. Stiles turned to see Lecter sitting on the couch staring him down. It wasn’t that Stiles was scared of him, he was just a very big dog.

“Speak.” He let out a loud bark that startled Stiles slightly but he tossed him the treat. He looked over the room and saw a decently sized TV sitting on the wall. He turned it on expecting something like cops or some action movie to be on but instead he found Animal Planet which was playing North Wood Law. Stiles hummed as he started to walk away but he looked at Dexter to see that he was watching the TV and so was the rest of them. A dog on the TV let out a bark and then the rest of them did.

Derek had weird dogs. Stiles continued to the kitchen opening the fridge again pulling out the chicken that was in there. It was just chicken tenders to throw in the over but food was food.

Stiles stood in the kitchen watching the TV as the minutes went by on his timer. The dogs for the most part only responded to the TV if there was an animal sound or a loud noise but for the most part they went back to playing with their toys or taking a nap.

Once the timer went off Stiles took the food out setting it on top of the oven. Stiles looked around realizing that there was to table to sit at. He walked around the end of the island figuring that there would be another hiding place for something.

He was wrong.

He grabbed a plate throwing the chicken on it before walking to the living room. All of the dog’s eyes were trained on him. Dexter had taken a spot on the couch replacing where Lecter had been sitting.

Stiles gave a small pat on his head before taking a seat on the couch. Stiles started eating watching some guy on the TV being tased after trying to run away. Stiles had brought the second piece to his mouth only to hear a soft whine to his side.

He looked over at Moriarty who was inching closer to his side. Stiles looked at the other animals to hind them all looking at him. Stiles sighed before breaking the piece into four separate pieces giving them all their own piece.

Stiles finished the rest of his food before they had a chance to beg again. They seemed to ignore him after that but they stayed right next to him, Lecter taking the empty stop next to him. “You guys miss him don’t you?” he placed his hand on the top of Dexter’s head giving him a small pat.

He responded by setting his head on Stiles lap and looking up at him with his big puppy dog eyes. “Don’t worry we’ll have fun without him.” Stiles gave him another pat. Stiles looked over towards the hall, he could see all of the pictures from where he sat lining the stairs wall.

His eyes moved to a pictures sitting on the side table. One was of Derek standing next to a slightly shorter woman and one whose head just met his shoulder, they looked so alike it must have been his sisters. Another looked to be the three of them younger with a man and woman who looked like they could have been his parents. The last one must have been resent.

The last one was a selfie of Derek and the dogs. They were standing in front of a small lake. Stiles couldn’t help but smile at the picture.

Derek’s smile was almost blinding. Stiles had never seen him smile as bright as he was in that picture. Most of the time it was just a small smirk or a halfhearted smile. But this one was a full-fledged smile.

Stiles eyes moved back to the other pictures. The one of the three of them looked older, like it had been taken years ago. And the other one was clearly taken when Derek was in his teens. Stiles looked around the room expecting to find another picture or something but that was it.

Stiles got up and started walking around the whole bottom floor, the dogs eyes were on him as he walked around. The house seemed so empty.

The whole bottom floor seemed like it was ready for a house sale. The only pictures or kind of decoration were the seven pictures, some movies in the living room that Stiles was going to take a closer look at and the TV. The other living space was willed with books, one reading chair and a couch that looked like it was mostly occupied by the dogs.

Stiles made his way up stairs, he knew that the dog room was decorated so he made his way to the two guest rooms. They were identical, a full sized bed, a desk with a chair, a dresser, side table fitted with a lamp and a bathroom to connect the two.

That left Derek’s room.

Stiles knew that he shouldn’t but he wanted to know. He’d just stick his head in.

Which is exactly what he did. He peered in and the room looked almost exactly like the other two minus a few differences. For one he had two other doors in him room, one he could tell was a bathroom from the door being wide open and he guessed the other was a closet given that he didn’t see a dresser. This one had a side table with a lap, a book sitting under it and one framed picture of the dogs playing in the same lake from the other picture.

Stiles closed it before making his way back down the stairs, all of the dogs were sitting on the couch staring at him as he walked into the living room. “You’re all he has.” Bolton let out a bark before setting his head down on his paws.

Stiles walked over to them squeezing between Lecter and Bolton setting himself right in the middle of all of them. Stiles absent mindedly pet them as he watched the show change to some show about people making fish tanks.

Everything was about the dogs here. Derek had two pictures of his family but seven of his dogs. He had a couch for them, he had an island in his kitchen that was full of stuff for them. He had a room for them that had a mural on the back wall for them. Even his own room had no characteristics other than a picture of the dogs.

Stiles has picture of his parents, friends and other family at his place. And the walls that didn’t had nerdy pictures on them or posters of Stiles all-time favorite movies. But here it was pretty much the dogs or nothing.

Dexter licked his hand getting his attention back. He looked at him before he realized that his phone was going off. He made his way to the kitchen where he had left it. A picture of Scott falling off his bed in his sleep was sitting on the front of it.

“Hey what’s up?” Stiles made his way back to the dogs wedging his way back to where he had been sitting. “Well Kira is at Lydia’s for an overnight play date so I was wondering if you wanted to come over to drink and play some video games.” Lecter nudged Stiles hand till it was sitting on the top of his head.

“I would love to but I’m dog sitting for Derek while he’s out of town.” there was a long pause of Scotts end “Wait Derek asked you to watch his dogs while he’s out of town?” “Well I volunteered to watch them since the kennels are full.” Bolton rested his head on Stiles lap.

“Stiles you’ve never even watched one dog before why are you watching four of them? Wait is this just a reason to get closer to Derek?” “What! No. This is just a friend helping out a friend.” Stiles knew it was a lie but he wasn’t going to cave in that easy. “Oh and is he paying you to watch said dogs.” “Well kind of, he bought food for me to eat while I’m here.”

“So you are watching his dogs for nothing. Stiles when you watched Noah for an afternoon you asked for like twenty bucks.” Easiest twenty bucks Stiles has ever made. Stiles sat there staring over at the pictures at the end of the couch.

“It was last minute. I’m not going to tell Derek that he needs to pay me so that he can go visit his sisters.” Now it was time for Scott to be quiet again. “Why are you nicer to Derek than me?” “Well with Derek there’s always a chance of me getting a kiss and with you there’s no chance of a kiss.” Stiles could hear a small chuckle over the phone.

“That is true.” “Hey Scott you and Kira have a pool right.” “Stiles you’ve been in it like eight times this sense the middle of spring.” Ten if you count the times that Stiles has been there when Scott’s been on vacation with Kira and Noah but that was just a secret between Stiles and the pool.

“Well I was wondering if it would okay to bring the dogs over sometime this week.” Stiles had been looking at the weather Friday and it was going to be the high 70s to mid-80s the whole week. “I’d say no if it were anyone else but one it’s you and I know the dogs so sure, just let me know before you bring them over.”

“Thanks it’s just with how much fur these guys have I don’t want to them to overheat.” There was that lake that Derek had pictures of but for one he didn’t know where it was and two he didn’t want to get lost trying to find it in the woods. “Cool thanks. I’ll see you tomorrow.” Scott have a quick goodbye before hanging up.

“So who wants to go swimming this week?”


	4. Day Two

Stiles had gone back to his house around 8 after letting the dogs out one last time and opening their room up for them. When Stiles got home he packed one of his duffel bags for the week so that he could stay at Derek’s.

Stiles woke up around 7 and rushed to get ready so that he could get over to Derek’s before work. Stiles made no hesitation this morning strolling into the house fighting off the dogs as they crowded the door. “Alright guys calm down calm down.” Stiles made his way to the kitchen with them on his heels after setting his duffel next to the stairs.

He opened the door and they almost knocked him over as they ran outside. Stiles walked overfilling up their water as they did their business outside. Stiles peeked outside, they were still running around burning off some energy. Stiles filled up their bowls setting them on the counter as he filled each on.

“Alright guys come on in.” They rushed in getting some water before standing where they did last night for dinner. Stiles set down the food “Go head.” Stiles turned to look through the cabinets grabbing some bread and peanut butter making himself a sandwich.

He picked up the bowls once they were done putting them away before walking back to the door after turning the TV on to their favorite channel. Stiles turned to look at the dogs to see them settling on the couch watching him, all except one. He looked behind him to see Dexter sitting behind him.

“You aren’t going to work today buddy.” Stiles patted his head before turning to walk out only to hear a small whine before him. He turned to see Dexter had gotten up and sat down a little closer to him. “You’re not used to being home all day are you.” Stiles knelt down petting Dexter as he leaned into Stiles touch.

Stiles glanced at the others seemed to care more about their toys rather than anything else. Stiles walked back into the kitchen going through the island till he found the leashes. He took one turning around to see that Dexter was standing right behind him with his tail moving a hundred miles an hour. Stiles hooked in on him before walking back to the door stopping to look at the others who hadn’t looked up from their toys.

Stiles walked him to passenger side letting Dexter in before going to his side. Stiles threw on his sunglasses before turning the car on and making his way to work. Stiles glanced over at Dexter to see him sitting there with his eyes closed and his tongue hanging out.

Stiles popped open the glove compartment taking out a pair of sunglasses and setting them on Dexter. He turned to look at Stiles and he would be lying to himself if he said that Dexter didn’t look like a bad ass.

Stiles pulled into his usual spot getting out himself before going around to get the dog. They walked in Stiles letting Dexter into his station closing the swing door behind himself before walking to the back as he took of his sunglasses.

“Scott I’m here.” Stiles peeked his head around the corner to see Scott standing there with and Iguana climbing up his arm. “Oh hey.” He turned around to Stiles fully for Stiles to see him pulling a thermometer out of the lizard butt.

Stiles took that as he que to walk back to the front. He stopped in his tracks when his eyes landed on Dexter.

Said dog was sitting in Stiles chair with the sunglasses still on. Stiles took out his phone snapping a picture before walking into the back again. Stiles stole one of the chairs without a words only receiving a weird look from Scott before he was out of the room.

Stiles scooted Dexter’s chair before moving his new chair into place. Stiles started to get ready for the day making sure the files are all set.

“Stiles why did you st-” Scott stopped himself as he walked into the front. “Stiles why is he here.” Stiles finally looked over at Scott who had the lizard across his shoulders now. “Well I’d assume someone left him here so that you get make sure he feels alright.” Stiles said gesturing to the lizard.

“Not the lizard. Dexter.” Stiles looked over at the dog to see that he was still sporting his shades. “Oh him. Yeah well he’s not used to being inside all day so I brought him here.” Stiles gave a small pat on his head before taking the sunglasses off his head and giving him a milk bone. “What about the other’s?” Scott asked reaching forward and petting Dexter. “Well I figured you didn’t want all of them here. Also I’m pretty sure we don’t have enough chairs for them.”

Scott shot him a look before walking to the back with the lizard. Stiles took out his phone looking over the picture he had taken of Dexter before sending it to Derek. After a few minutes Stiles got a text back ‘Glad to see him happy. Thanks.’ Stiles smiled to himself as he read the text before setting his phone on the desk.

The morning wasn’t too bad. There were about eight people that came in for check-ups. The afternoon was looking a little different from what Stiles could see from the schedule there were going to be about thirty people coming in. Stiles took a quick break taking Dexter for a walk and grabbing himself a sub from the shop down the street. Stiles was on his way back looking at the different shops before stopping and walking backwards looking at one of the books in the window.

Stiles immediately walked in grabbing the book and purchasing it. When he got back to the store he threw the book in his car before going back in the vet clinic taking his seat. After he was settled he looked up to see Scott and Isaac walking into view.

“Is that Dexter?” he asked once he and Scott were in the front. “Stiles babysitting.” Scott said handing Stiles some paper to file before taking different once off of the desk. Isaac opened his mouth to say something but stopped when he say Scott shake his head before going to the back. Stiles just smiled at him before he walked to the back after grabbing his own papers.

The rest of the day was pretty busy which was nice. But Scott and Isaac got through them pretty fast for the most part. Once the last customer left Stiles looked up to see Isaac standing there smiling at him. “What?” Stiles set down the paper he was putting into the computer.

“So is this your way of getting in his pants?” he asked looking at the dog then at Stiles. “I don’t know how is it going trying to get into Scott’s married pants?” Isaac looked like he was about say something as the heat rose in his face.

He turned on his heels before walking into the back.

Stiles felt bad but he didn’t like people assuming that he was going this to get into Derek’s pants. Isaac had told him a long time ago that he had a huge crush on Scott, Stiles told him go for it but before he had the chance to Scott introduced Kira his new girlfriend and now wife. Stiles hand hung out with Isaac a lot more after that to get him mind off of things.

Stiles had found out a week after Kira and Scott getting together that Isaac had gone over to Scott’s drunk admitting everything and it turns out Scott had a thing for him as well but he also loved Kira. So they both agreed not to say anything. From how they are now though it seemed that Isaac was pretty much over it but still got embarrassed over the whole thing.

Stiles turned to Dexter who was holding the pig squeaky toy he had grabbed when they got back. “Ready to go home?” Stiles finished putting in the last of the file before grabbing the leash and hooking it up. Stiles looked down the hall to see Isaac standing there looking at him.

Stiles mouthed sorry but Isaac just put his hand up signaling that it was okay before moving out of sight to the rest of the back. “See you guys Wednesday.” Stiles called down the hall getting a quick bye from the both of them.

Stiles put on both of their sunglasses before driving back to the house. Stiles let Dexter off his leash before opening to door where the rest of them were eager to his return. He went about letting them out, making sure they had water and food before grabbing his bag bringing it up stairs. He took out his things loading them in the drawer and putting his bathroom supplies away.

He came back downstairs to the living room where the dogs sat on the couch staring at the TV. They were watching Animal Cops Huston where they were busting a puppy mill with various dogs barking in the background. Stiles stood there for a moment before it hit him, he left the book in the car. He walked out grabbing it and fending of the dogs when he walked back in.

“Dexter do you remember this?” Stiles asked holding the book up getting Dexter to let a bark out. Stiles lead them into the living room getting the others to sit on the couch and Dexter to lay down on the floor. Stiles opened the book in front of him so that Stiles could see the front. Stiles laid down a few feet in front of him taking a picture.

Stiles took a look at the picture and couldn’t help but smile at it. Dexter looked like had was actually reading it. A book called How To Pick Up Bitches. Stiles grabbed the book and putting in the library, he walked back into the living room to see that they hadn’t moved. “You can get up.” Stiles said as he sent the picture to Derek.

Stiles glanced at Dexter who had taken a spot on the couch next to Lecter. Stiles turned his attention to Derek’s movie collection until he felt a soft vibration in his back pocket. ‘What are you doing to my dogs?’ Stiles smiled before sending his response ‘I don’t know what you’re talking about I wouldn’t have seen this without his help.’ Stiles shoved it back in his pocket turning his attention back to the movies.

They were the new big releases like most of the Marvel releases and some other varying movie genre’s, popular TV shows like Game of Thrones and Grimm. Then Stiles eyes moved lower on the self to see more classical movies and shows like Casablanca, The Godfather, the original Jaws, the Three Stooges and Monty Python.

Stiles took his phone back out looking over the new text he received ‘How are they?’ ‘They miss you.’ Stiles put his phone back looking back the dogs who were starting to doze off on the couch. Then it hit Stiles, his head whipped over at the TV shows.

Stiles whipped his phone out of his pocket dialing Derek’s number it rang a few times before he picked up. “Did you name your dogs after TV show killers?” there was a long silence over the phone. “Do you realize what time it is?” was Derek’s response. Stiles eyes glanced over at the clock, he didn’t realize how late it had gotten. It was almost nine for Stiles but that meant that it was closer to midnight for Derek. “Sorry.” Stiles said getting up plopping himself in the middle of the dogs between Dexter and Bolton.

“It’s alright I was having trouble sleeping anyway. And yes I did name my dogs after TV shows.” “Wow Derek I never took you for such a nerd.” Stiles could hear Derek let out a puff of air, one of his little half laughs that Stiles found cute. “I’m surprised it took you this long to figure it out.” The dogs seemed to hear Derek voice because they were sitting up looking around for him. “Yeah I’m kind of ashamed myself, it took my looking at your collection to piece it together.”

There was a long silence over the phone to the point Stiles could almost hear the rhythm of Derek’s breath. “Thanks again for watching them.” The dogs gave one final look again before settling back down with Dexter resting his head on Stiles lap. “They miss you.” Stiles fingers ran through the thick fur.

“Me too.” Derek’s voice was soft. Stiles wondered what he was doing right now, he knew that he was most likely lying in bed trying to fall asleep. So maybe he just wanted Derek here probably just as much as the dogs wanted him. “So how’s it with your sister’s?” Stiles asked breaking the silence that had fallen over them again. “It’s going good, they keep on taking me around the city. I’m pretty sure at the rate they’re going were going to run out of places to go.” Stiles was sure he heard a soft chuckle that time.

“That’s good. I’m glad that you’re having fun.” Stiles eyes trailed over to the picker of him with his sister’s. “It’s not all fun and games for me though, they keep teasing me.” Stiles slowly got off the couch walking to the kitchen as his stomach started to go off. “Oh what about?” Stiles asked grabbing some fruit and steak cubes that looked like Derek had cooked them up.

“They keep teasing me about getting a boyfriend.” Stiles almost choked on a slice of orange. “I didn’t know you were gay.” Stiles said once he got enough air. “You never asked, is it a problem?” “No, no it’s not a problem.” Things just got better actually. Stiles looked over at the dogs they seemed to be putting their heads down as if they had just been looking over in Stiles direction.

“How are they teasing you?” “They keep on pointing out people when we go out to drink or people we see when we’re walking around.” Stiles put some food on a plate before walking to the living room and pushing the dogs off the couch before taking his seat. “That must be terrible, people who care about you trying to help you find someone. They are the worst.” Another chuckle, Stiles couldn’t help but smile to himself.

“It’s not that, it’s just that they keep pointing out their types and not what I’m into. Cora, my younger sister was trying to get me to ask out this guy who looked like he could be in a frat. And my older sister, Laura had taken a different approach trying to get me to talk to people who were the same kind of build as me.” Stiles kinda liked the idea of Derek getting bulled around by two woman.

“Maybe I should ask Laura for help if she ever comes out here.” Stiles sat there motionless, he did not just say that. “Maybe she should.” Stiles could hear him smiling over the phone. “Well it’s late for you, I’m gonna let you try and get some sleep.” Stiles quickly put a piece of steak in his mouth before he said something else. “Alright don’t stay up to late watching movies.” Stiles let his phone fall on the floor after Derek hung up.

“I couldn’t have made that any weirder could I?” Stiles asked looking at Lecter who was staring at his food then Stiles. Stiles gave them each a piece before finishing his food. Stiles set his dishes in the sink the opening the door for the boys to have some last minute outside time. “Alright boys come on.” Stiles said after a few minutes. They came in getting some water before settling on the couch again.

Stiles walked over grabbing the first Avengers and popping it in before joining them on the couch. The last thing Stiles remembers was giant space animals coming through the sky.


	5. Pool Party

Stiles woke up to his alarm accompanied to multiple dog kisses. “Alright, Alright I’m up.” Stiles sat up from where he had been laying on the couch to see that Dexter had been half laying on him like some kind of blanket. He had been using Lecter as a pillow and the other two were just wagging their tails at him from the floor.

Stiles picked up his phone from where it sat on the floor it was his seven o’clock alarm going off. He gave Dexter a quick shove before making his way up stairs to the guest bathroom. This bathroom was let alone bigger and ten times nicer than his own. He took a quick shower throwing on shorts and one of his Avengers shirts.

He ran downstairs letting the dogs out the kitchen door. Stiles turned to the island getting their food ready and checking their water filling the ones that were getting low. He looked over and they seemed to be having fun and Stiles didn’t have anywhere to go today so he let them continue playing as he threw together his own breakfast. Another PB and J.

Stiles dug out his phone from his pocket before taking a seat on the back porch. He dialed Scott’s number before turning his attention to the dogs who didn’t seem to notice Stiles.

“Hey what’s up?” Scott’s voice came over the phone clear but he could hear Noah in the making sounds in the background. “Nothing much was just wondering if it was okay if I brought the dogs over today.” Stiles could already feel his shirt starting to stick to him slightly. The dogs took turns walking back into the house getting a drink then coming back outside.

“Yeah that’s all good. Kira and I are actually getting Noah ready to go in the pool.” “Alright I’ll brush the dogs out first so they don’t clog up the filter.” Stiles got up from where he was and started to fiddle in their cubby looking for a brush. “Kira would appreciate that as well.” Stiles could hear her voice in the background talking to him before Scott explained what they were talking about.

“Well we’ll be over in an hour or so.” Stiles said moving back to the door way to see them all sitting on the porch panting away. “Alright see yah.”

“Alright guys come on in.” they turned to look at him before following Dexter’s lead as he walked in. Stiles set down their food and giving the command for them to eat. Stiles took a seat on the couch waiting for them to finish. He hadn’t realized he left the title scene sitting on the TV. He got up putting the movie away and putting Animal Planet on to show a documentary of Yellow Stone Park. Stiles turned back to the couch only to find that they were all laying there.

He walked back over pushing Lecter onto the floor to brush him first. Stiles had to stop halfway through to empty the brush deciding to bring the trash back with him so he wouldn’t have to keep getting up.

He had to stop about six times to de-hair the brushes between all of them. They seemed to enjoy it for the most part and also seemed to cool down. He put the trash back along with the brush. He took out all of the collars hooking them on each of the dogs before going back up the stairs to change into his trunks.

When he came back down he found all of the sitting by the door waiting for him. “Alright, alright I should have put the leashes on you after I get changed.” He picked up each of the leashes and felt a small breeze as their tails.

Stiles expected a lot more polling but once the door was open the stayed pretty close to him. Derek really does know how to train them. He opened the passenger door and putting the seat down letting the boys get in the back except for Dexter who he gave the passenger seat to. “Alright boys who wants to go swimming.”

He turned around to look at the boys who were all had their tongues out making it look like they were smiling at him. Stiles threw on his sunglasses and another pair on Dexter. Stiles let the windows down letting the breeze flow through the car which the dogs didn’t seem to be complaining to.

Once they got there Stiles hopped out of the car before coming around to the other side getting all of the boys out. Stiles rung to doorbell causing the dogs to each let out a few barks. Stiles was about to ring it again only to have Scott open the door with Noah piggybacking it.

“Hey man.” Scott stepped to the side letting Stiles and the pack in. “Is it ok if I let them roam?” Stiles asked motioning to the leashes in his hands. “Yeah the back door is open if they wanna go out and all extra doors are closed.” Stiles took them off setting their leashes on the hallway chair. They scattered sniffing around the living space. Bolton licked the bottom of Noah’s feet getting him to giggle before heading for the kitchen and inevitably out the door where the other two followed leaving Dexter standing next to Stiles.

“What’s he waiting for?” Scott asked walking to the back with Stiles right behind him and Dexter at his side. “Maybe it’s the shades.” Stiles took them off and his hunch was confirmed when Dexter took off to the back with the others once they were off. “Are all of Derek’s dogs like that?” Scott asked once they were outside where the boys were hanging by the stairs letting the water soak in their fur.

“Derek has them trained amazingly. The other day I got Bolton to give me a high five.” Stiles threw his shirt off setting it on would of the pool chairs. “Dude that’s so cool, what else can they do?” Scott handed Noah over to take his own shirt off. “I’m not sure?” Stiles took a seat on the side of the pool sticking his feet in. Scott all the way in taking Noah and setting him in his little pool floaty.

Kira came out of nowhere taking a seat next to Stiles letting her feet slowly kick the water. “Scott tells me that you’re watching Derek’s dogs.” She nodded towards the dogs who were sitting like a bunch of cool kids at the other end of the pool. “Yeah he’s visiting his sister’s.” Stiles took his phone out of his swim shorts before the rest of the way into the water letting the cold rush over his skin. The pool wasn’t terrible deep, it was deep enough that Stiles could stand up with only the top of his shoulders showing. “That’s nice of you, I’m sure he’ll appreciate it.”

Stiles knew that with Kira there was no second meaning. “How’s your dad taking it with one of his best men being gone?” Scott floated Noah and himself over to them. “I don’t know I haven’t talked to him sense the day before Derek left for his trip.” Stiles dipped his head back letting the water coat his hair. “Well I bet he’s losing his mind with Greenberg.” Scott chuckled spinning Noah in his floaty getting a giggle from him in response. “He’ll live.” Stiles shook the water from his hair letting it coat Kira.

She shot a glair in response.

“Come on.” Stiles grabbed her arm polling at it slightly. “No some of us have work today and don’t want to take a second shower.” She stuck her tongue out taking her arm back. Stiles looked at Scott asking for help but all he did was shrug his shoulders. “I don’t wanna get yelled at because I let you poll her in.” Scott let Noah drift over to Stiles getting out of the pool. “I’d rather she be mad at me cus I was the one that threw her in.” Scott picked her up with one motion before jumping in the pool taking her with him. “Scott!” she yelled before splashing into the water.

“I can’t believe you.” She said hitting his shoulder once they were both above water. “I can.” Scott said pulling her in for a kiss that she gave into. “Please there are children present.” They looked over at Stiles to see him gesturing to himself, Noah and the dogs. Kira let out a laugh before giving Scott another kiss and taking Noah from Stiles so that they could go around the pool. “You’re lucky.” Stiles said standing next to Scott and watching Kira make baby sounds at Noah.

“Yes I am.” He responded before turning his attention to Stiles. “You’ll find someone, who knows it could be some you’ve known for months. Pined after, a person of who you are currently watching their dogs.” Stiles pushed at Scott and he pushed back. Before they knew it they were tussling back and forth getting the dogs to start barking at the commotion. They stopped when Moriarty was at Stiles side doing the doggy paddle and splashing them. Stiles grabbed him letting his paws rest on his shoulders. “Look you already have children together.”

Stiles splashed water at him before walking back over to the others who were overly excited to have Stiles over by them. Giving him kisses once he let go of Moriarty. “Scott leave him alone, he’ll ask Derek when he’s good and ready.” Kira was walking up to Stiles and the dogs were very excited to be having the both of them come within licking range. Lecter got a good lick on Noah’s head and Bolton on Kira’s face before she was out of range again. Noah let out a cry of enjoyment splashing at the water.

“Well you better be good and ready when he gets back because if you don’t say anything I might. I’ve been watching you guys flirt back and forth since he set foot in the clinic.” Scott came over to Stiles giving Dexter a good head rub. Stiles glanced over at Scott before turning his attention back to Moriarty.

What did he mean flirting back and forth? Maybe it was just a slip of the tongue. Stiles had never noticed any flirting, maybe Scott forgot what flirting was. “Well because of some people I need to get ready for work again, it was nice seeing you Stiles. Maybe you should bring Derek over sometime.” Kira walked past them handing Noah off to Scott on her way up the stairs. The dogs licking the water off of her as she walked. “We’re not dating Kira.” “I know, I simply meant it as a friend, any friend of Stiles is a friend of mine.” She leaned over giving Scott a kiss before heading inside.

“You’re rubbing off on her.” Stiles said cupping water and putting it on each of the dog’s heads. “I would hope so after six years.” Scott moved Noah in and out of reach of the dogs letting Bolton get a small lick each time getting a giggle out of Noah. “Wanna see something fun?” “What is it?” Scott asked letting Bolton lick Noah one more time before letting him just float next to him.

“Do you have any sunglasses?” “Yeah the hallway table, just dry off a little before going in.” Stiles got out of the water grabbing a table that Kira had brought out before walking inside for the sunglasses. He grabbed the pair that he had taken off of Dexter before getting three other pairs. Stiles came back outside to see that no one had moved and Scott had continued with pushing Noah back and forth.

Stiles stood next to the lounge chairs “Come here.” The dogs got out coming over to Stiles their tails wagging away. Stiles got them each on a chair before getting them to lay back on the chairs so they looked like they were sitting. When they were all in place Stiles set a pair of sunglasses on each of them. “Tada.” Stiles stepped back showing off to Scott what he had done. Scott grabbed Noah walking out of the pool. “What.” Scott said as he came to stand next to him.

Stiles walked over to his phone and coming back taking a picture of his master piece. “Have you done this at Derek’s?” the dogs just laid there doing their little open mouth smiles. “Nope, but I figured they’re so obedient that they’d probably do this. I saw a picture once.” Stiles smiled over at Scott at the last part. Stiles took the sunglasses back setting them on a side table. “Alright guys.” They got up from where they were getting back in the water.

“That is really trained.” Scott sat down letting Noah sit on his lap “It’s kinda cool though.” Stiles quickly sent the picture to Derek setting his phone down next to the sunglasses. “So when is Derek coming back then?” Scott asked after Stiles took the seat next to him. “I think he has five more days over there then he’ll be back.” Five more days till Stiles gets to see him again.

“So are you going to have a welcome home thing for him or something?” Noah had taken a new interest on the ties of his swim trunks. “A what?” Stiles was moving Noah’s feet back and forth getting his attention. “I don’t know. Are you gonna be there when he gets back, like a greeting party. Maybe have a few drinks?” From the smile on Scott’s face Stiles knew exactly what Scott was getting at. “I’ll probably be there but I’m not going to be doing what you and Kira do after you hasn’t seen each other for a while.”

Scott gave him a playful nudge. Kira came out the back door walking over to them. She was dressed in business casual for her afternoon classes at the college, she taught Japanese history and culture. “I’ll see you after work and I’ll see you when Derek gets back in town.” She placed a small kiss on her boys head and a hair tussle for Stiles. “Oh and Stiles my only request is that you don’t let the dogs back in till they are dried.” She gave a little wave before disappearing inside.

“Wanna play some video games?” Stiles couldn’t say yes fast enough. Scott took Noah inside to get the both of them dried off and changed as Stiles got to work drying the dogs off the best that he could. He wrapped a towel around his waist walking inside placing another towel on the couch before taking a seat.

Scott sat down next to Stiles putting Noah between them, the dogs took a seat at their feet napping. They played for a few hours until Stiles decided that it was time for him and the dogs to get going. He went to the back getting his sunglasses and phone to see that there were two new messages both from Derek.

‘I’m impressed.’ And ‘Do you wanna Skype later?’ Stiles couldn’t help but smile like an idiot as he went back inside to where Scott was just finishing up with the leashes. “What are you smiling on about?” he asked once he noticed Stiles. “I get to be out of this swimsuit soon.” Lie. “Well like Kira said you should bring Derek over when he gets back. We’ll have a little welcome back pool party for him.” “Alright, see yah at work tomorrow.” They gave a little bro hug then Stiles was out the door.

Once they got back Stiles let them outside as he went to get changed. When he came back down they were already inside chilling on the couch. Stiles took a peak at the clock, 4:25. Still a little early for dinner. He closed the back door before heading back upstairs to get his laptop. ‘What’s your Skype?’ he sent before going back downstairs setting plugging is charger in and squeezing between the dogs. ‘Derek_Hale’ should have guessed. Stiles quickly typed in the name before sending a video request.

A few seconds went by before Derek accepted, it rung a few times till Derek’s face lit up on the screen. He was wearing his glasses that Stiles had only gotten the chance to see on him twice. “So what do we owe the honor of this Skype call?” Stiles asked moving the screen back to show that he was on the couch with the dogs. “I like the pictures but it just made me miss them more.” The dogs all perked up turning their attention to the screen.

“They’ve missed you too.” Dexter let out a soft whine moving closer to Stiles side. “Yeah I’ve been debating on coming back early.” Derek scratched at the stubble on his chin as he looked off screen. “No you can’t use my laptop….because I’m using it….Cora you have your own.” The laptop jostled away from Derek to show who Stiles could only assume is Cora. “You must be the Stiles that Derek’s been talking about.”

“You must be Cora who I just heard about.” Cora was holding the laptop in a way that Stiles could see Derek’s annoyed face sitting in the background. Another woman came into view behind Derek. “Is that Stiles?” the other woman who Stiles assumed was Laura based off the pictures on the side table. “What has Derek said about me?” Just then Derek burst up from where he was sitting taking the laptop back. Stiles could hear them complaining in the background and he moved through the living space into another room.

“Sorry about them.” Derek said sitting down on what looked to be a bed. “It’s alright I kinda wanted to hear what you have said about me.” Please be good, please be good. “It’s nothing much, they just ask about who I left the dogs with and asked more questions when you texted me.” Stiles could have sworn that there was a tint of red to his face but since it’s NYC Stiles just figured that it was a sign or something. But might as well pry.

“But what did you say about me?” Stiles could see his face at the bottom of the screen grow into a smirk. “I just told them that you were a friend who offered to watch the dogs.” Stiles could hear a knock through the feed grabbing Derek’s attention. “No Cora.” Derek turned his attention back to Stiles. “What are you noing to?” Lecter set his head on Stiles shoulder getting a better look at the screen. “She was just asking if I was done with my laptop, even though she has her own.” Derek turned his head back towards the direction he had previously. Stiles could help but let out a little chuckle that was met by Derek smiling at him, not one of his little smirks. A smile like the one he had in the picture’s with the dogs. “So how have they been.” His smile didn’t fade. “They are the best dogs I’ve ever seen.” “Good I’m glad that they’re behaving.” Moriarty let out a little whine bark inching closer.

“So have any questions now that you’re pretty much halfway through watching them.” Stiles pretended to think of something as he looked around until he had an honest question that he forgot about. “Yeah where is that lake in the picture?” Stiles aimed the laptop to the picture pushing the Dexter and Moriarty’s heads out of the way. “Oh that. It’s a little hard to get to I’ll have to show you when I get back.” Stiles moved the laptop back to his lap to see that Derek was looking off at the direction of the door again. “I’d like that.” Derek’s head turned to look at Stiles again. “It’s quite beautiful out there. I try and take the boys when I have a couples days off.”

“Oh is it far?” road trip with Derek? “Well technically it’s on my property so it’s not terribly far but I always find myself getting distracted along the way so it takes longer. I also end up camping there when I go.” There was a fondness to his eyes as if he were remembering one of his trips. “That sounds awesome.” Derek head whipped to the side “What....Cora it’s still no…..well then you’ll have to fly over there….sorry Stiles I’ll talk to you tomorrow.” “Bye.”

“No that’s not an-” the feed cut out before Stiles could hear the rest of Derek’s sentence. Stiles found himself just sitting there staring at Derek’s Skype picture. Lecter let out a small whine from where he still sat on Stiles shoulder. “Don’t worry he’ll be back soon. At least you guys got to see him every day, I had to wait for one of your appointments.” Stiles gave a small pat before getting up for their dinner.

He let them out deciding to make and eat his own dinner while they were outside, tonight was chicken and apple slices. He let them in once he was done giving them their own food. The rest of the night was pretty much a repeat of last night. He put in a movie, the first Harry Potter. Let the dogs out again before all of them fell asleep on the couch.


	6. Day Four

Stiles sat up to see that most of the dogs were laying on the floor, all except Moriarty who was sitting at the other end of the couch. He was looking at Stiles but facing the other way, his head was pushing into the arm of the couch and is butt in the air. Stiles slowly grabbed his phone and taking a picture before he had a chance to move. Stiles got up giving him a pat making his way to the kitchen.

Stiles eyes glanced over at the clock in the kitchen to see that it was about six thirty. Stiles opened the back door having the dogs slowly make their way out the door sniffing around and going on about their business.

Stiles took an orange out of the fridge and pealed it as he sent his newest picture to Derek. ‘What are you doing awake its only 6’ ‘6:45’ Stiles wrote back as he went to the back porch. The sun was starting to heat up the air as it started to covered more land with its rays. ‘Do you wanna Skype again tonight?’ ‘Sure.’ Stiles finished his orange letting the dogs in before heading upstairs to get himself ready for work.

He took a longer shower knowing he had time. He tugged his shirt over his head making his way down the stairs. Stupid idea because halfway down he missed a step sending himself tumbling down the stairs only to stop when his face slammed into the floor and the door frame of the library. “Fuck.” He lifted his hand to his face and pulled it back to see that there was a good amount of blood on his hand. “Fuck.” He ran to the downstairs bathroom before he could drop any blood on the floor.

When he looked in the mirror he could see that his bottom lip was split on the side, there was a small bruise below his left eye, a cut over his eyebrow and his cheek had another cut on it with a bruise surrounding it. Basically he had gotten his whole left side injured. “Fuck.” He looked below the sink and in the medicine cabinet but found nothing even close to a med kit. He turned to walk out to see that the dogs were all standing there watching him. “I’m alright boys.” Stiles wadded up some toilet paper before pushing past the dogs. “Go lay down.” They did as they were told but kept their eyes on Stiles.

Stiles pulled out his phone dialing Derek’s number. It rang a few times before he answered “What’s up?” Stiles could hear what sounded like Derek’s sister’s talking in the background. “Where’s the med kit?” Stiles kept the toilet paper to his face opening the lower cabinets with his feet to see if it was in the kitchen, no.

“Why do you need the med kit? Stiles what happened?” his sisters talking subsided in the background. “Nothing bad just fell down the stairs and hit my face on the door frame and floor. I looked down stairs but I only found towels and toilet paper.” Stiles walked over to the living room turning the TV back to Animal Planet for the dogs, more North Wood Law.

“There’s a med kit in my bathroom under the sink.” Stiles bad his way back up the stairs watching ever step he took. “You’re not using one of the towels for your face are you?” “Thanks Derek I mess up my face and you’re concerned with towels.” Stiles heard a small chuckle then rapid talking from the girls. “Shut up.” Stiles wasn’t’ sure if he was talking to him or his sisters but either way he could hear the smile on Derek’s face. “I’m sure your face is fine.” Stiles walked into Derek’s room looking around a little more than he had the first time.

Now that Stiles was looking at it it’s very similar to the guest rooms just bigger and the closet seemed to be the main differences that Stiles could see. Stiles walked into the bathroom opening the cabinet. “Just fine, I guess my face is messed up.” Stiles heard another soft chuckle followed by more talking from the girls. “Stiles I don’t even know how bad it is.” Stiles pulled the phone and toilet paper from his face taking a picture and sending it to Derek. He threw his toilet paper in the trash, it wasn’t bleeding as bad anymore. Stiles could hear a soft buzz through the phone followed by the girls talking more clearly.

“Oh my god what happened to his face?” and “Aww the poor baby.” Stiles felt himself blush over the girls comments. He finally found the kit, he stood up opening it and grabbing the disinfectant out along with some medical tape. “Stiles are you okay. That looks bad.” Derek’s voice came over the phone. “Yeah I’ve had worse don’t worry. But I will say, I liked your sisters concern. It’s cute.” Stiles put the cream on his face wincing at the pain as the disinfectant made contact with his wounds.

“They freak out pretty easily.” Stiles heard them complaining more followed by Derek mumbling for them to be quiet. “Tell them I said thanks for the worrying but I’ll be fine.” Stiles finished up with his wounds putting tape over his cheek and eyebrow over the cuts. He threw away the used stuff before putting the kit back. Stiles could hear him mumble the message back to his sisters. Stiles heard a scuffle over the phone as he walked back down stairs watching the steps again.

“Stiles are you sure you’re going to be okay?” Cora? “Yeah do you need Derek to come back so that he can take another looks at them?” Laura? Then another scuffle “Stiles is an adult and said that he would be fine?” Derek again. Stiles could hear the girls talking in the back ground but couldn’t make out the words. Stiles moved to the island getting their food ready, Stiles set their food down letting them eat. “Aww my knight in shining armor.” Stiles found it kind of cute the way that Derek was defending his decisions. “You’re not helping Stiles.” Stiles didn’t know he wasn’t helping or what it pertained to. Stiles opened to door for the dogs and grabbed Dexter’s leash while he was outside.

“I gotta go, the girls are getting annoying.” Stiles knew that he would have to stop talking to Derek when he left for work but he liked talking with Derek. “Alright, we’ll talk later.” “See you later” Stiles head the line go dead before shoving his phone in his pocket and taking care of their dishes. “Do you guys wanna Skype with Derek again?” Stiles walked over to the door to see them laying in the sun. It wasn’t as warm as it was yesterday but the heat was still there.

“Alright boys I gotta get to work.” They came inside moving to the couches again except for Dexter who was nudging the leash in Stiles hand. “Alright boy lets go.” Stiles hooked him up and their morning was very similar that Monday.

Stiles used a separate chair letting Dexter use his. They took a walk for lunch but this time not stopping at the book store. The only difference to their day was that Isaac had taken the whole day shift and Scott came in for the afternoon. They did ask about the cuts and bruise to which they laughed at.

Stiles fought off the dogs on his way to the kitchen. He let them out and they scattered to take care of business. Stiles eyes moved to the clock, 4:50. Stiles grabbed some spaghetti heating it in the microwave as he got the dogs food ready. Stiles took out once of his meatballs setting it on a napkin before letting the dogs in.

He set down their food and threw in a piece of meatball for each of them. “Alright boys.” They started munching down on their food giving Stiles the cue to start his own so that they wouldn’t beg. Stiles cleaned up they’re stuff when they were done after finishing up his own food. They all went to the living room chewing on some of their toys. “You guys ready to Skype Derek?” they all perked up to look at him before going back to their toys. Stiles grabbed his laptop and taking a spot on the couch between Dexter and Moriarty.

It rang a few times before Derek’s face came over the screen. He didn’t look he was at his sister’s place, he looked like he was in a car. “Derek where are you?” from the size of Derek’s picture it looked like he was using his phone. “Oh my sisters are taking me to their favorite camping spot.” It looked like he was in the back seat. “I can call back tomorrow if you want?” Bolton and Lecter had moved to the end of the couch to try and see the screen.

“No Stiles we like hearing from you.” Laura’s voice came from the front of the car. Derek smirked to the front of the car before turning his attention back to the screen. “So anything happen today I didn’t get any weird pictures from you?” Stiles hadn’t even thought of taking pictures of the boys. “Well I could dress up one of the boys in my clothes.” A smile grew on Derek’s face immediately. “I would love to see that.” “I can go grab a hoodie right now.” Stiles was ready to run upstairs and grab one of his zip ups.

“No it’s okay.” But the smile on Derek’s said that he would probably enjoy the sight of that. “Yeah but nothing really happened today, the most exciting part was coming back to the dogs.” Stiles turned to look at Dexter who licked the whole side of his face. “And the fact that you don’t know how to use stairs.” Cora’s voice came over the feed and Derek shot a glare to the front of the car. “You’re injuries are looking better already.” Stiles hadn’t had a chance to look at it yet, his eyes looked down at face in the lower part of the screen.

It was still red under Stiles eye and the cuts weren’t as red. “They still look pretty bad to me.” “You’re pretty.” Stiles head shot up to the rest of the screen at Cora’s voice. Derek was glaring off at his sister “Well someone has to.” Derek’s glare shot back to Stiles. “What?” Stiles couldn’t help the smile coming on his face. He could see why his sisters were constantly bothering him on Skype, its fun.

“Well have fun camping. I’m gonna let you guys get back to your trip.” Stiles looked over at the time, it was almost 6:30. How had they been talking this long?

There was a small tussle on the other side of the feed before it stopped so that Cora and Laura were in the front and Derek was shown in the background. “We’ll talk to you soon!” Cora said as her and Laura’s smiles were perfect matches to Derek’s. “Bye!” Laura said giving a quick smile and wave before turning her attention back to the road. “Bye guys.” Stiles couldn’t help but let out a small laugh at Derek sitting in the back seat like an upset child who got his toy taken away.

Stiles saw a small wave and smile from Derek before the feed cut out. Stiles smiled at his laptop before setting it on the table. “Alright boys what do you think will be on? Animal cop show or funny animal show?” Stiles turned the TV show on to see that River Monster was on. “Alright no one wins.” Stiles got comfy letting his arms rest on Dexter and Moriarty. Dexter licked Stiles hand before curling up and Moriarty rested his head on Stiles lap drifting off. Stiles looked at the other two to see that they were already asleep.

“Well I guess its nap time.” Stiles let his eyes fall shut letting the heat of the dogs take him over.

  


“Stay. Stay.” “I think he look’s cute.” “I agree.” “Shut up.” “What he’s adorable, I might have to take him back with us.” “Don’t touch him let him sleep.” “Why don’t you two go put your stuff away?” “Ok Dad.”

  


Stiles eyes slowly opened to see that the dogs were gone, he shot up looking into the kitchen to see that the back door was open. “Fuck.” He leaped off the couch running to the door to see the dogs laying around in the back. “I thought I closed the door.” Stiles had rubbed the back of his neck as he took a seat on the porch.

“You did.”

Stiles head snapped around to see Derek, Laura and Cora standing in the kitchen drinking beers. How had he not seen them when he ran over? “Wha-what? What are you doing here?” Stiles shot up walking back into the house. “Uh I live here.” Derek said taking a swig of his beer. Stiles shot a glare at him “I know that I meant what are you doing in California? I thought they were taking you to their favorite camping spot.” Stiles slightly flailed to the sisters.

“We are taking him. Our favorite camping spot is out here.” Cora chimed in. “When did you guys get here?” Stiles looked over at the clock to see that it was almost nine. “About an hour ago.” Derek glanced over at the clock. “You’ve been here for an hour and you didn’t wake me up?” “We were going to but Derek said that we should let you sleep.” Laura gave a small pout as she spoke.

Stiles looked over to Derek who seemed very interested in his beer label. The dogs let out a few barks as they ran into the kitchen surrounding Derek before moving into the living room. “Wait how did you get in without the dogs going off?”

“They kinda just stayed on the couch with you. They were wagging their tails like crazy though.” Laura said giving Lecter a small pat has he pasted her.

“Well honestly not enough. He just said that you work at the vet’s and that you’re the Sheriffs son.” Cora started once they were on the couch. “Also that your single.” Laura added only to have Derek’s hand hit her and Cora upside the head. Stiles looked back at Derek to see that he was walking back to the kitchen rummaging through the fridge. “Soo…” Stiles moved his head looking between the two girls who each had an eye brow raised “Any fun stories of Derek as a kid.”

Those two couldn’t have grown they’re smiles any faster. “Well there was this one time when we were kids. After watching Jaws Derek refused to go to the lake because he was scared that there were sharks in the water.” Cora started laughing halfway through which got Laura to start going to which Stiles couldn’t help but chuckle along. He only stopped when he felt something hit his shoulder, he looked to see that it was a beer. He took it before looking up at Derek who had a small blush growing on his face.

“You wouldn’t go in the water either.” He said coming around to take a seat on the floor with the dogs. “Yeah but I was five not ten like some people.” Cora gave Derek a small kick to his back and got a glare in return. “I think we should watch a movie. Is there any popcorn in this house?” Laura asked setting her beer on the side table. “Yes.” Derek and Stiles said at the same time.

“Alright Derek go make the popcorn so that we can chat with Stiles a little more I wanna tell him about what happened after we saw Robocop.” Laura grabbed onto Stiles arm pulling him closer “Oh and that Karate Kid and Jumanji.” Cora added taking his other arm.

“How about Stiles makes the popcorn and I’ll get the movie ready.” Derek grabbed Stiles free hand pulling him up. “I don’t know Derek I kinda wanna hear more stories.” Stiles put on his best shit eating grin getting a glare in response before getting shoved in the direction of the kitchen. “Derek don’t be mean to your boyfriend.” Cora said, Stiles could feel the blush come over his face as he got the popcorn ready. “Derek what bowl do you want me to use.” Stiles asked one the two bags were done.

He turned around to see that the menu for Star Wars A New Hope was up. Derek walked into the kitchen grabbing a bowl from one of the high cabinets. “Going with a classic I see.” Stiles said motioning his head over to the TV “Do you want me to change it?” Derek opened up the bags filling up the bowls.

“No I love Star Wars, it was more of a compliment.” He gave a small nudge to Derek’s shoulder before grabbing the bowl leaving Derek with the trash. He plopped down between the girls throwing each of the dogs a piece. “So when we first saw Karate Kid Derek begged to be signed up for classes for over a week before my mom finally broke down and let him join.” Cora said quickly glancing back and forth between him and the kitchen. “But after one class Derek came home crying saying that he didn’t want to do that anymore because he didn’t want to be a bad guy like in the movie.” Laura finished. “That’s cute.” Stiles couldn’t help but picture a little Derek in a little Karate outfit.

“What’s cute?” Derek asked taking his seat on the floor again after hitting the play button. “Nothing.” The three of them said at once shoving popcorn in their mouths. “You guys aren’t allowed to hang out any more.” Derek said stealing a handful of popcorn. Stiles tried to calm his heart down as Derek leaned back against Stiles legs. Cora tapped Stiles shoulder getting his attention before pointing down at Derek’s head, Stiles looked over as she started to place piece lightly on his hair.

Stiles had to bit his lip to stop himself from laughing. Laura’s hand came down placing a piece on as well, between the two girls there were about five pieces on his head. Stiles went to grab his phone but stopped when he realized that it was in his back pocket and Derek was move if he tried to grab it. Stiles looked over at Cora who seemed to have the same idea as she took a picture herself. Stiles mouth ‘send one to me’ when she looked over at him, she gave a small nod before setting another piece on his head.

Derek leaned forward grabbing his beer only to have the popcorn fall on the floor in front of him. He stopped mid reach and turned to the three of them who couldn’t hold their laughter anymore and broke out on the couch. Derek in return threw the popcorn at the three of them. “I didn’t do it.” Stiles said throwing some back “But you didn’t say anything.” He said throwing the popcorn back at him. “Alright truce truce.” Stiles said holding his arms up. Derek threw one more before turning back around resting against Stiles legs.

Stiles could see the girls look at each other before sitting back in their seats. “Well it’s about midnight for us we’re going to head to bed.” Laura said as her and Cora got up heading for the stairs. “Don’t stay up to late boys we wanna head out before noon.” Cora called as they went up the stairs.

“Boys? Am I going?” Stiles asked watching Derek get up and taking up a spot on the couch, Moriarty got up eating the popcorn off the floor before laying down at the boy’s feet.

“Well I did say that I was going to take you there sometime.” Derek grabbed some more popcorn not taking his eyes off the screen. “Yeah but you’re with your sister’s I don’t want to be a bother.” Stiles grumbled as he popped some popcorn in his mouth. “Stiles you’re never a bother and they’re the ones that suggested that you tag along.” Derek draped his arm along the back of the couch and Stiles tried not to freak out at the feel of Derek’s hand slightly brushing his shoulder.

“Alright.” Stiles said patting the couch getting Dexter to join them. Stiles handed the popcorn to Derek letting Dexter rest his head on his lap. “They like you.” Derek said setting the popcorn on the table before giving Dexter a pat. “They missed you.” Stiles looked over at Derek who was a few centimeters away from Stiles face. “I missed them to.” Derek gave one more pat before leaning back in his seat.

“It must be late for you as well, do you wanna head up?” Stiles glanced over at him as he patted the spot next to him, Bolton got up laying his head on Derek’s lap. “No, I’m good. I missed my boys.” Derek petted the top of Bolton’s head before pulling Stiles closer to his side. “Derek?” Stiles looked over at Derek only to lock eyes with him.

The hand that was sitting on Stiles shoulder came up sitting on the back of his head before pulling him up into a kiss. Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck. Stiles was pretty sure that his brain just broke. Stiles leaned in slightly letting his hand come up to rest on Derek’s chest. Stiles pulled back slightly opening his eyes to see Derek’s just opening. Stiles could stair at those green eyes forever. He put his hand back on Stiles shoulder pulling him into his side and placing a kiss on the top of his head.

Stiles wanted to ask about the kiss but his mind was still trying to catch up with the fact that it had actually happened. Stiles looked over at his hand that was still on Derek’s chest, his eyes moved to Derek’s face to see a small smile. He nudged his face into Derek’s shoulder and felt himself start to drift back to sleep from Derek’s heat.

“Are you going to sleep?” Derek’s voice and the small nudge he gave his shoulder brought him back. “No I’m just resting my eyes.” Stiles could feel himself going back to sleep. “Alright boys time for bed.” Stiles opened his eyes to see Derek get up off the couch. Stiles got up slowly watching the dogs get up and surround Derek’s feet. Stiles followed Derek out of the room and upstairs. “This is going to be my first it sleeping upstairs.” Stiles looked over his door.

“Where have you been sleeping?” Stiles looked over at Derek then to the dogs who were going in and out of their room looking at the boys. “On the couch, with the dogs.” Stiles gestured down the stairs. He looked over to see Derek giving him a soft glare.

“What I never planned on it, I just kind of happened.” Stiles shrugged walking over to his room. “Well goodnight Stiles, enjoy the bed.” Stiles turned to see Derek disappearing into his room. Stiles took a moment staring at the door before going into his room. Stiles got changed into his an old t-shirt and lacrosse sweatpants. Stiles laid on the bed looking around the room, unlike Derek’s room there was nothing but the bare minimum in there. There was no picture of Derek and the dogs.

Stiles felt sleep take him over as he stared at the ceiling, he couldn’t help let his hand come to his lips. The lips that Derek had kissed. Stiles fell asleep his lips turned up in a smile.


	7. Who's Ready for a Hike

Stiles felt something wet slide across his face, his eyes fluttered open to the sight of a blue and brown eyes staring back at him. “Hey buddy.” Stiles gave him a small pat before sitting up whipping the slobber off his face. Stiles looked over at Moriarty whose tail was hitting against the door as it moved. “Were you waiting for me buddy?” Stiles stood up walking out of the room with a very excited dog running around him. Stiles held onto the rain as he went down not trusting his sleepy self with the stairs.

Once he was halfway down the smell of breakfast hit his nose making his stomach growl with the prospect of food. He walked into the kitchen to see the girls still in their PJ’s sipping away at their mugs, Cora in a pair of shorts and tank top while Laura had shorts and a large hoodie with their last name on it. Stiles eyes moved to Derek who was in dark grey sleep pants and a tight short sleeve shirt. “Morning Stiles.” Stiles looked back to Cora who was looking over at him trying to hide a smile behind her mug.

“Morning.” Stiles walked over to Derek stealing the coffee mug that was next to him before turning to the island where the girls were seated on stools. “How was it sleeping in my room?” Cora asked taking another sip. “Your room?” Stiles wasn’t much of a morning person, he took a long sip of coffee only to see the two girls still looking at him. “Yeah when we lived here that was my room.” Stiles just stared at them taking another long drag of the coffee.

“This was our childhood home. That was my room, we stayed in Laura’s room, the dog’s room was Derek’s and Derek’s room was our parent’s room.” Stiles looked behind him to see Derek plating all of the food. “We all moved to New York when our parents died then Derek came back after a few years and fixed the place up.” Laura said glancing behind Stiles as she spoke. “I’m sure Stiles doesn’t want to hear about that.” Derek walked up behind Stiles placing food out for the girls while stealing back his coffee as he turned back to the counter.

“I’m sure that Stiles doesn’t mind, do you Stiles?” Laura asked munching down on her bacon. Derek placed another two plates down for Stiles and himself, Stiles glanced over at Derek who had an eyebrow crack at him. Stiles looked over at the girls who both had a similar look on their face. Stiles looked back at Derek before grabbing a piece of bacon of his own plate and shoving the whole thing in his mouth. Stiles mumbled as he spoke making sure that what he said didn’t sound like anything.

“Stiles I’ve heard you talk with a lot more in your mouth.” Derek said eating some of his eggs. “Oh really Derek.” Laura said, Stiles and Derek’s heads snapped over at them. Stiles could feel the heat on his face “Shut up Laura.” Derek said.

That seemed to be the end of the talking for all of three seconds. “So how did you meet Derek, was it at work or at the station?” Cora asked finishing up her bacon. Stiles looked down at his plate before looking up at Derek who was staring at Stiles as if trying to remember himself.

“Well I met Dexter before I met Derek. I went in to see my dad and Dexter was sitting on the couch in the office. My dad explained that he belonged to the newest member of the K9 unit and then Derek walked in giving a brief introduction before grabbing Dexter for patrol. Then I met Derek about a week later at work for Dexter to make sure that he didn’t have anything wrong with him after an altercation with someone that they had chased down. But there is that time before your appointment at the coffee shop where you needed to borrow my phone to call my dad about a shift you were picking up since yours died.” Stiles stole back Derek’s coffee taking another swig from it.

“I think that’s enough coffee.” Derek took the mug back from Stiles setting it on the other side of him out of Stiles reach. “No I like Stiles on coffee.” Cora said sliding her mug towards Stiles only to have Derek push it back to her. “So do I, are there any stories you have of Derek?” Laura asked pushing her mug to him only to have the same thing happen. “Well there is this one time when my friend brought her baby over to the vets.” Stiles eyes wondered over to Derek who already had a hand over his face. “I vote that one. Derek is the worst with children.” Cora leaned over the table waiting for Stiles to continue.

“Well my friend who owns the vets and his wife was working so she brought the baby over because she knew that I would be there to watch him. And this also happens to be one of Derek’s appointments, this one being for Lecter. I think it was a few months after you first got him. But so he comes in and Derek stops dead in his tracks when he sees Noah, the baby sitting on my lap at the front desk. But he inevitably walks in and I explain the situation. Then Scott calls be from the back saying that he needs help with one of the dogs in the back. So instead of setting him in the car seat like I should have I handed the baby off to Derek who was holding it like a bomb. When I come back Derek has not moved and is still holding the baby a full arm length away from him while Lecter is licking away at his toes. So I take the baby back so that he can head in for his appointment and while Noah has been back a few times I have not made Derek hold him since.”

Cora and Laura were just staring at him with their mouth hung open. “You sure can talk.” Cora said “Its first nature for him, I think if he had a choice between breathing and talking he would give you a speech about air.” Derek said cleaning up their plates for them. “Hey they aren’t speeches they’re explanations.” Stiles said picking up the other plates and putting them in the sink. Stiles could see Derek role his eyes as he rinsed the dishes. “Well I need to shower so.” Cora stood up putting her mug in the sink before going upstairs. “And I’m going to make sure everything is packed then shower.” Laura put her mug in the sink following her sister up the stairs.

<>“I’m going to clean up in here if you want to go get ready.” Derek motioned to the dishes and packages. “Well there won’t be a bathroom ready for a while.” Stiles nodded over to where the girls had just disappeared. “You can use mine.” Derek turned to him. “Thanks.” Stiles gives a small smile before heading up the stairs. He grabbed up some clean clothes then headed for Derek’s bathroom.

He let the water run for a moment before stripping down and hopping into the warm water. He took a fairly quick shower knowing that Derek would still have to take one. He dried off quickly before throwing on his clothes. Just some jeans and a shirt that had two T-Rex’s in a slapping fight. Stiles ran his fingers through his hair a few times before grabbing his dirty clothes up before walking out of the bathroom to see Derek standing there. A shirtless Derek. Derek without a shirt.

“I’d pack stuff for two nights, swim suit and some sleepwear.” Derek didn’t even look up at Stiles as he turned to grab some clean clothes for himself. “Do you need a bag to use?” Derek asked turning to look at Stiles fully. “N-no I have my b-backpack.” Stiles turned his gaze away from Derek completely because he’s sure that if he keeps looking at Derek he won’t be able to stop himself from looking. “I’m gonna go.” Stiles motioned to the door before running past Derek and back to his room.

Stiles emptied his bag throwing in what Derek told him to, he sent a quick text to Scott saying that he was going camping and his phone would most likely be dead. He looked at his bag again before walking down stairs to see Cora chilling on the couch with all of the dogs surrounding her. There were bags of food for them already packed into small serving bags, food bowls, some toys, their leaches, a tether and a ground hook for them on the island.

Stiles set his bag on the floor next to what he assumed was the girls’ bags at the base of the stairs. Stiles walked in the living room to see that Animal Cops Phoenix was on and they were trying to get a kitten out of a pipe. “So are animal a passion for all Hales or?” Stiles asked sitting on the arm of the couch next to her.

“Well growing up in our house was almost like living in an animal sanctuary. Our parents were always taking in animals that needed a home or helping nurture wild animals until they were able to go back into the wild. I guess that kind of stuck with us. I work at Central Park Zoo, Derek works with the K9 unit and Laura an animal trainer at the zoo.” Cora looked at the picture sitting at the end of the couch.

“What happened to them?” Stiles hated how nosey he was but he would be lying if he said it wasn’t eating at him. “Our uncle Peter, our moms’ brother killed them. He had a lot of mental problems and about two years after that picture was taken he set a restaurant on fire killing ten people including my parents inside. He lived but now he lives in a mental ward with third degree burns.” Derek said walking into the room and setting his bag on the floor.

Stiles looked down at the rug feeling like shit. “I’m gonna let the dogs out.” Cora hopped off the couch walking to the back door opening it for the dogs before walking out herself. Derek walked over to stand next to him. “Stiles.” His eyes didn’t move from the floor “Stiles.” Derek came to stand in front of Stiles resting a hand on his shoulder.

“Stiles.” He grabbed Stiles chin tilting his head up to look at Derek who had a soft smile on his face. “I’m not mad that you asked about my parents. Your dad told me a long time ago that you stick your nose into things.” His smirk grew into a smile as he spoke. “I know but I’m still sorry, it was none of my business.” Stiles eyes drifted to the window where he could see Lecter rolling around with some toy rope. Derek pulled at his chin till he was looked back at him.

“Stiles it’s okay.” He leaned forward placing a small kiss on Stiles forehead before walking into the kitchen. “Do you have some extra room in your bag?” Stiles turned to see Derek looking over the dogs stuff before turning to the other cabinets.

She came back in with her bag putting the bowls in then walked back out and up the stairs. “So are we sleeping in the dirt or?” Stiles asked playing with the straps of his bag. “Well we normally take down two tents one for me and one for the girls. And we each bring our own sleeping bags as well.” Derek looked over his own bag before closing it up.

“I don’t have a sleeping bag.” Stiles looked over at the girls’ bags to see two sleeping bags roll down the stairs landing next to the bags. “I figured so I picked one up for you on the way home.” Derek nodded over to the bags and Stiles saw two more sleeping bags roll down the stairs landing next to them. “Am I going to see the tent come down the stairs next?” Stiles crossed his arms over his chest as he leaned against the island to face Derek. He gave a small smile before glancing over at the bags then to Stiles.

“I wouldn’t put it past Cora.” Derek grabbed his bag and Stiles bag bringing them over with the rest. Stiles watched as Derek started hooking the sleeping bags to the backpacks with some bungee cords from his bag.

Stiles couldn’t help but let his eyes drift down to Derek’s ass as he hooked everything up. Stiles had spent many hours staring at that ass in uniform and he’s pretty sure that he could spend many more. Right now he was trying to decide if he liked it in his fitted jeans or in his uniform. It really was a tossup. “Enjoying the view Stiles?” Stiles head shot up to see Laura making her way down the stairs with her sister following right behind her each one carrying what Stiles assumed was the tents in their arms. Stiles looked back at Derek to see him looking over his shoulder at Stiles with an arched eyebrow.

“I’m gonna go get my sunglasses.” Stiles gestured randomly to the door as he walked by Derek before slipping out. Stiles stood on the front porch for a moment looking at his and Derek’s car then to the tree line. “Real smooth Stiles.” He said to himself before walking over to his car getting the sunglasses and walking back to the house. Stiles opened it getting slightly attacked by the dogs before Derek whistled making them run to him before running into the living room where the girls were seated on the couch.

“I put the tent on your and my bags if that’s okay?” Derek motioned to the bags at his feet before picking up his own throwing it over his shoulder. “Yeah it’s all good.” Stiles threw on his sunglasses before picking up his own bag. It felt as heavy as it did when he was in high school.

“I wanna take Bolton.” Cora called hopping off the couch as she slug her bag over her shoulder. “I call Lecter.” Laura said following her little sister’s lead. Stiles turned to Derek raising an eyebrow at him “Why are we calling dogs?”

“It’s who’s walking who on the way down to the lake. And I call Dexter.” Derek handed him a leash hooking it to his dog. Stiles looked over at the girls who were doing the same. Moriarty bounced over at him rubbing his face against Stiles leg till he hooked him up. “Wait how to you take them down when you’re by yourself?” Stiles followed Derek as he made his way out the door with the girls following behind him.

“I let them walk freely. But I find whenever theirs people with me they don’t always listen when I call them.” Stiles looked over Derek’s bag to see a camera bag sitting on the back of it. “Planning on taking some pictures?” Stiles asked giggling the camera bag to get Derek’s attention. “I’m pretty sure Derek takes pictures whenever he takes his dogs somewhere.” Stiles looked back at Cora who had hooked arms with her sister walking a few paces behind them. Stiles looked back at Derek just in time to see him roll his eyes at his sister’s comment.

“So this isn’t going to turn into you guys murdering me somewhere in the middle of the woods is it?” Stiles asked after a few minutes of them being in the woods. Stiles is pretty sure that they could get away with it because while they were only a few minutes in Stiles couldn’t see the house and couldn’t tell which way was back to the house if his life depended on it. “Guess you’ll just have to wait and see when we get there.” Cora come up on one side grabbing his arm as Laura came up grabbing his other one.

“Derek?” Stiles looked back at Derek who just gave a small smile and a shrug as he fell in step behind them. “Don’t worry Stiles you’re cute. We won’t hurt you.” Cora gave a small hip check before letting go of his arm. Laura gave a quick wink before joining her sister locking their arms again. “Sorry about them.” Derek said once they were a few feet in front of them and they were walking in step with each other. “It’s okay. I’m half sure they wouldn’t hurt me.” Stiles joked looking at the girls as they ramble on and on about something that Stiles couldn’t make out.

Stiles stared at the dogs as they fell in step with each other in front of them, Stiles was pretty sure if Derek was a dog that he would just be an exact copy of Dexter. The both held their heads up high, eyes focused on something in the distance and from what Stiles had seen at the station they were both loyal to everyone around them. Stiles had seen Derek stand up for the other officers multiple times when they were questioned why higher ups and he was pretty sure that Dexter would take a bullet for Derek if someone tried to shoot at him.

Stiles felt something grab his hand giving it a quick squeeze. Stiles looked down to see Derek’s hand laced with his own, his eyes moved up to Derek’s to see that he was staring straight ahead. Stiles gave Derek’s hand a squeeze earning a smile from Derek. Stiles looked up at the girls to see them shoot their heads forward before breaking into another conversation that Stiles still couldn’t make out.

“So when are we going to get there?” Stiles asked looking further into the tree line only making out more trees. “Probably around three or four depending on how fast we walk.” Stiles eyes moved to the dogs again as they started to slow down smelling the trees as they walked stopping to pee on one of the trees before picking up their pace again. “And how many times the dogs stop to pee on stuff.” Derek added.

They’re walk was mostly silent minus Stiles asking how much longer it would be every ten minutes. “Stiles keep your pants on.” Cora said stopping dead in her tracks turning to face Stiles, he held his hands up in defense dropping Derek’s hand in the process. Stiles went to grab Derek’s hand again only to find that it was not resting in Derek’s front pocket. He glanced up at Derek’s face to see him squinting at something in the distance.

“Only thirty minutes now.” He said nodding in the direction he was looking. Cora turned her head looking to where Derek just had before making a sound that Stiles could only describe as a squeal before taking Stiles hand and running in that direction. Moriarty and Bolton started running along with them as Stiles came to run in step with Cora. Stiles glanced behind him to see Derek chatting with Laura as she reached for something in his bag.

Stiles turned his head back forward making sure that he didn’t trip over any tree roots, Cora was running over them and jumping over them as if she had memorized where they sat on the forest floor. It wasn’t until they were half way there that Stiles saw what got Cora so excited. Just past the tree line Stiles could see a small field of wild flower and just behind that Stiles could see what appeared to be water a mile away.

They stopped at the tree line looking over the field. “Woah.” Stiles said looking over the rainbow of color that sat before him. Moriarty and Bolton stood at their feet smelling the flowers that lay at their feet. Cora handed the leash to Stiles before walking into the field plucking flowers as she walked. He slowly followed behind her looking over the clearing, it looked to be at least half a mile wide and about half a mile towards the water before it died down into just grass. Stiles turned his head back to the other two when he heard a sharp whistle followed by the sound of a camera shutter.

Derek was standing at the tree line his face buried behind a camera while Laura stood next to him with both of the dog leashes in her hands. Derek lowered the camera revealing a small smile as he looked over the picture, he showed it to Laura who gave a wide smile as she walked into the clearing towards Stiles. Laura handed the leashes off to Stiles before walking over to Cora who was in the middle of making what looked to be a crown. Stiles heard another shudder this time next to him, he looked to his right to see Derek’s camera facing the girls.

Stiles looked Derek over as he looked at the picture he just took. He seemed so different from when they started their walk. His shoulders are more relaxed and there seems to be a sort of fondness in his eyes. Derek was even sporting a small smile instead of his resting I’ll kill you face. Stiles looked back at the girls to see that they were both sporting newly made crowns as they got to work making another pair, Cora’s being mostly made from the orange flowers with hints of yellow and Laura’s being made a mirrored version of her sisters.

Another snap of the camera going off. Stiles peaked at the picture and the girls were framed perfectly with flowers surrounding them. It looked as though they were sitting in a sea of flowers. The dogs tugged slightly trying to get closer to the girls, Derek’s hand came up grabbing at all of the leashes giving them a quick tug getting them all to sit. “You should have been a dog trainer.” Stiles looked down at the boys who were not moving from where they sat except for their tails that swished back and forth flattening the flowers as they moved.

“Thought about it,” Stiles looked up at Derek whose eyes were trained on the dogs his frown sitting on his face again “but then I learned about the K9 unit and I never looked back.” Derek gave a small pat to the top of Dexter’s head who nudged it off to look up at Derek. Derek’s eyes glanced up at Stiles before looking over at the girls “You don’t have to wear it?” Stiles looked over at the girls who were approaching fast with two newly made crowns.

Once was blue with little white flowers in it and the other was red with pink scattered throughout it. Before Stiles could say anything Cora was placing the red crown on him and the blue one on Derek. Stiles couldn’t help but stair at Derek, the blue from the flowers seemed to make his eyes pop bringing out hits of brown and blue. “Aww you look so cute.” Laura clapped her hands together looking over the two boys.

Cora grabbed Stiles shoulder pulling him closer to the girls. “Derek take a picture of us.” Both of the girls stood on either side of him with their hands resting on his shoulders, Derek stood there for a moment before dragging his camera up to his face his eyes never leaving Stiles.

Stiles head the click of the camera go off as the girls came up kissing both of his cheeks. “Let me see let me see.” Laura hopped over to Derek who was looking over the picture. “Aww Stiles you look like a deer caught in the head lights.” Cora said once she was standing next to her brother. “Haha, now let me get a picture of the three of you.” Stiles took the camera from Derek trading him the dogs’ leashes. Stiles took a few steps back getting the dogs in the shot as well, Cora and Laura wrapped their arms around Derek’s back letting his arms wrap around their shoulders in the process.

Cora whispered something to Derek that earned her a smile, Stiles took the picture right before it faded. He pulled the camera back looking the picture over. It seemed as though there was a layer of light sitting over them and that mixed with Derek’s smile Stiles couldn’t help but smile at the picture before looking up at the three of them as they came to stand next to him looking at the picture with him. “I love it, Derek you’re going to have to send this one to me.” Laura said before grabbing Lecter’s leash and walking over to the lake. Cora grabbed Bolton’s running up to walk in step with her sister.

“What did Cora say that got you to smile?” Stiles asked trading the camera back for Moriarty’s leash. “Just some stupid stuff.” Derek said walking in the direction of the water, Stiles quickly caught up with him before taking the camera back slipping the leach handle onto his arm. “You’re not going to get your camera back until you tell me.” Stiles said as he brought the pictures up. Stiles could see Derek roll his eyes out of the corner of his own as he started to flip through the pictures.

There were the ones that they had just taken along with a far off shot of him and Cora standing at the tree line looking over the flowers. After that there were the different shots of the dogs that he had seen hanging in the house, there were some other ones there as well that seemed to have been taken in the same place but the dogs were either moving at the time or the shots were taken right before or after the ones that he had. Stiles kept going seeing pictures of the dog’s room wall being painted, pictures of the lake by themselves and the first picture was of Dexter with his full grown vest on while he was a puppy.

“Did you get this when you got Dexter?” Stiles turned the camera screen to Derek showing the little puppy “No I got it a few weeks before hand for my birthday and I didn’t have anything to take a picture of until then.” Derek smiled as he looked the picture over letting his eyes trail to the full grown Dexter walking in front of them.

Stiles slowed his pace walking behind Derek putting the camera back as they walked, once he made sure it was secure he came to walk in step with Derek again. “What did she say to you?” Stiles asked slightly hip checking Derek in the process. “You’re not going to leave me alone are you?” Derek asked whipping his hand over his face “Nope.” Stiles let the p pop. Derek let out a heavy sigh before grabbing Stiles free hand.

“She said if I don’t ask you out that she would.” Stiles head snapped over to Derek who was sporting the cutest blush that he had ever seen. “Are you asking me out?” Stiles stopped in his tracks getting Derek to stop shortly after him. “Do you want me to?” Derek countered turning to face Stiles fully. He could feel the brush growing on his face “M-Maybe.” Stiles eyes shot down to the dogs were eating some of grass around them. Derek’s hand came up cupping Stiles face bringing his eyes back up to Derek’s. “Do you?” Derek asked taking a few steps closer to Stiles. “Y-yes.” Just as Stiles got the words out Derek’s lips came up to his.

Stiles could die happy right now. He could literally die. It would have been better if someone wasn’t yelling at them at the moment. “Were almost there, can you two keep it in your pants for now we’re almost there.” Cora called from where they stood. Derek pulled back revealing a smile on his face before turning his attention to his sister’s. “We’re coming.” Derek called back taking Stiles hand picking their pace back up.

Stiles face hurt from smiling by the time that they got to the side of the lake. There was a few feet of sand between the water and the water. In the water a few yards out there was some rocks that looked like they could be climbed onto, the land surrounded the water with multiple areas that seemed to break into streams into the wooded tree lines. “This place in amazing.” Stiles let his bag drop to the ground as he walked Moriarty closer to the water.

Moriarty immediately started splashing in the water that he could jump into “Stiles you can let him go, they know to stay in the area.” Derek called from behind him. Stiles glanced back to see the girls and Derek letting the dogs off of the leashes and running over to join Stiles and Moriarty by the water. Stiles let Moriarty off the leash, Moriarty ran into the water splashing along with the other dogs. Stiles gave a small smile to the dogs before turning his attention back to the others. Derek and Laura were setting up the tent while Cora was getting the dogs dishes along with taking the sleeping bags off of the backpacks.

Stiles spared the dogs another glance as he walked over to the others. “What can I do to help?” Stiles stopped next to Cora peering over her shoulder. “You can get some firewood by the tree line.” Cora pointed to the tree line before going back to the bags. Stiles gave a small nod before walking to the closest tree line. He grabbed as many as his arms could take, every once in a while he looked over to see how they were coming along.

They were done with the tents and they were standing by the water watching the dogs run around each other. Stiles walked back setting the wood down next to the tents before coming to stand next to Cora. “Alright let’s get our swimwear on.” Cora grabbed Stiles wrist turning to the tents dragging him close behind. She let go of his hand before diving into her tent closing the flap behind her, Stiles stood there for a moment before he felt something on his shoulder. “If you don’t stop staring at my sisters’ tent we might have a problem.” Stiles looked over at Derek as he was pulled over to the other tent.

“You’re stuff’s in there.” Stiles peaked down to see both of their bags sitting at the opposite end of the tent. Stiles crawled in closing it behind him, he shoveled his black and white swim trunks out and throwing them on. He opened the tent back up seeing Derek standing there looking over the water, he got out slowly trying to not alert Derek. Once he was done getting changed he slipped his arms around Derek’s waist clasping his hands together.

“All set?” Derek turned his head looking at Stiles over his shoulder, Stiles nodded into his shoulder. He gave a small pat to Stiles hands getting him to let go before going into the tent himself. He looked over to see Cora and Laura switching in and out of the tent. Cora was wearing a bikini that was black with a stringy top, Laura came out a moment later wearing a one piece with a mesh center which was also back. “If you two have sex in that tent tonight I will drown both of you.” Cora said fitting her hair into a ponytail before walking to the water. Laura gave a small wink and nod following her sister.

Stiles heard the zipper of the tent, he turned to see Derek in a grey black pair of swim trunks. “Are you going to just stand there or…” Derek came up standing next to Stiles wrapping an arm around his waist. “I’m going, just waiting on you.” Stiles gave Derek a small nudge breaking away from his hold walking to the water. Stiles gave a small glance back to see Derek taking a few pictures of the girls and the dogs in the water, then his eyes moved from the camera to Derek’s chest.

Stiles was almost one hundred percent sure that this guy was a Greek God dropped on Earth. Because damn look at that body. Stiles could stare at that body all day, there were also several other things Stiles could see himself do to that body.

Stiles was taken out of his thoughts when he realized that Derek was standing in front of him with a smirk planted on his face. “I’m just gonna,” Stiles flailed his arms towards the water, tripping slightly catching himself just in time. Stiles head a small chuckle from Derek as he made it to the water, “Stiles get your ass in the water.” Cora pulled Stiles further into the water before letting the both of them fall.

“Careful there we don’t want Derek getting jealous.” Laura teased launching herself onto Stiles back once he was standing. “I don’t get jealous.” Derek said pulling her off of Stiles letting her drop into the water. Cora launched at Derek dragging him into the water, Derek grabbed Stiles at the last minute dragging him into the water with them. Once they were above the water Stiles sent a quick splash at Derek and Cora before standing next to Laura who sent a quick splash at Stiles.

The next few house consisted of them splashing in the water, pulling each other down into the water and at one point Stiles and Cora raced from two of the rocks. Cora won. Stiles ended up moping in the shallows as the dogs jumped around them only to be dragged into another race this time winning. Derek was the first to get out taking some more picture before getting the fire started. Laura got out next changing into the PJ’s that she had worn in the morning. Derek switched with Laura letting her help build the fire as he got changed. Once he was dressed he made a sharp whistle getting the dogs to come out of the water and over to the fire.

Cora and Stiles finally dragged themselves out giving a small pat to the dogs before climbing in the tents and getting into their own PJ’s. When Stiles got out the Hales were sitting around the fire, the dogs were curled on the other side of the fire with two large towels laying over them. Stiles took a seat between Derek and Lecter, Derek’s arm came to wrap around his waist pulling him closer. He let his head fall onto Derek’s shoulder his eyes trained onto the fire as it grew in size.

Cora went through the bags pulling out the hot dogs, bags and chips. She skewered them onto some sticks handing them out to everyone, Stiles eyes moved to Laura as she poured out food for the dogs and placing the bowls in front of them. His eyes slid down to his hotdog letting it slowly turn in the fire, Derek’s was moving at the same speed at his. His free hand moved to Lecter’s back giving it slow strokes. Cora handed over the buns once they were close to done, Derek helped Stiles putting his dog together before taking care of his own. Stiles let himself lean back into Derek after throwing his stick in the fire.

Once Stiles was done he felt something hit his head, he looked down at his lap to see a marshmallow sitting on his lap. He looked up only to have a chocolate bar followed by a gram crack and another stick. Cora and Laura laughed to each other before throwing the same things to Derek. The girls turned to each other talking about something back in New York, something about this cute guy that Cora’s working with. Stiles roasted his marshmallow till the outside was a golden brown, Derek’s was cooked till it was almost burnt on the outside. Stiles finished his s’more only to have Derek hand it off his to Stiles as well.

Derek must have seen the question building in Stiles min as he placed the s’more in Stiles hand “I don’t really eat them.” Stiles glanced down at the s’more before shoving the whole thing into his mouth.

Derek let out a small chuckle before giving Stiles side a squeeze. Stiles looked over the fire watching the embers pop as they drifted up to the sky. It wasn’t until Derek gave him a little shake that he realized that he had fallen asleep.

He looked around to see that the dogs were asleep on the towels with their leashes back on and the spoke nailing them down. Stiles could hear the girls talking softly in the tent. He tilted his head up to see Derek smiling softly down at him, Stiles tilted his head up giving Derek a small kiss. “Are you ready for bed?” Derek’s voice sounded a little drowsy, Stiles gave a small nod rubbing his head into Derek’s shoulder. Derek nudged him again helping him sit up.

Stiles followed him in the tent letting his body fall onto his sleeping bag. “Goodnight Stiles.” Stiles felt lips touch his before he clocked out again.


	8. Fun at the Lake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been a while, had some writers block and then I didn't like how the chapter was going so I had to keep re-writing it. But here it is. And I apologies if this chapter is a little shorter than expected.

Stiles woke up to the sound of barking in the distance, he sat up looking the tent over to see that Derek was gone and his PJ had taken his place. Stiles rubbed his eyes a few time looking around the tent to see their bags sitting off to the side of the zipper and their shoes were on the other side. He slowly got up slipping on his shoes hearing a few more barks a little closer to the tent.

He stuck his head out the tent to see the girls in their PJs starting up the fire again roasting the left over hot dogs over the fire. When Stiles got the rest of the way out of the tent Stiles could see Derek in the distance throwing a ball into the water having the dogs chase after it. Even from this distance Stiles could see a small smile on his face similar to the ones that he had seen in the pictures around the house.

Stiles ducked back in the tent grabbing Derek’s camera and pointing it to Derek snapping a few shots. “You’re not taking pictures of his ass are you?” Stiles head snapped to Laura who was smiling up at him, he could feel the heat rising in his face as he looked over the pictures he had just taken.

One was a pretty nice shot of Derek ass as he was getting ready to throw. “How about you stop gawking at the pictures and come make yourself a breakfast hotdog.” Stiles brought his hand up signaling that he had heard Laura as he returned the camera to its case. He took a spot next to Cora taking the hotdog and stick she was holding up in his direction.

He rested it over the flames letting it spin slowly letting his eyes peak up Derek every once in a while watching him come closer every time Stiles looked up. One of the times Stiles looked up he could see Derek staring straight at them a big smile splayed on his face, one similar to the one he gave with the dogs. Stiles could stop the smile that grew on his face and the small flutter in his chest.

“I haven’t seen him smile like that in a long time.” Stiles dragged his eyes away from Derek letting them fall on Cora who had a soft smile on her face as she watched her brother walk closer and closer. “What are you talking about?” Stiles smile was replaced with a questioning frown.

“Sure he smiles like that to his dogs and sometimes to us but I’ve never seen him smile this much since our parents were alive.” Cora turned her soft smile to Stiles “I’m pretty sure it’s because of you. Every time he opened a text from you back home he was always smiling at it and I’m pretty sure I haven’t seen him stop smiling since we got to the house.” Stiles can feel the heat engulfing his face “I like seeing him like this and I will say this. If you break his heart me and Laura are gonna gut your jeep like a pig then light it on fire.” Cora gave a wide smile as she finished her hotdog.

Stiles slowly turned his gaze over to Laura who was giving a very similar smile “I wasn’t planning on it.” The girls both gave a small nod as they got up and returned back into their tent. He left his eyes staring at their tent, sure Derek didn’t smile all of the time but was this really because of Stiles. He felt a tongue drag across the side of his face. He whipped it off turning his gaze to Moriarty who was soaking wet as he took a seat next to Stiles.

His eyes trailed up to Derek who was standing slightly behind the dog with a small smile on his face. “What were you guys smiling about?” Derek crouched down taking a seat on the other side of Stiles. “What were you smiling about?” Stiles took his hotdog out of the fire blowing on it a few times before taking a bite. Derek’s lip upturned a bit letting his eyes wonder to the fire. “Nothing much, just thinking about stuff.”

“Oh what were you thinking about?” Stiles eyes glanced over at the dogs who were pretty content laying where they were. “You.” Stiles head snaps over to look at Derek whose eyes were staring back at him. “Anything in particular?” Stiles could feel the heat rising to his cheeks again. “I was thinking about kissing you again.” Stiles was pretty sure that his face was the color of a cherry tomato but he could see the faint blush over Derek cheeks. Stiles saw his eyes shoot to his lips then back to his eyes again.

“What were you smiling about?” Derek was slowly getting closer to Stiles face “Uhhh. Y-You’re si-sisters said that if I br-break your heart they will destroy my jeep.” Stiles voice was a little shaky but it calmed down enough that he could talk properly. “That sounds like something they would say. But don’t worry their bark is worse than their bit.” The blush was gone from Derek’s face but he was still close to Stiles face.

Derek’s hand came up to rest of Stiles cheek letting his thumb rub softly over his cheek. Stiles could feel his heart beat in his ears, this was different from their first kiss. Stiles could see Derek coming this time and for some reason this was making his heart beat faster than when than when they were kissing.

“D-Derek.” Derek’s pupils were completely dilated letting the colors of his eyes take over. Stiles tongue dragged over his lips, Derek’s eyes immediately shot to his lips before looking back to Stiles eyes. Derek closed the distance between the two of them letting his lips slot into place with Stiles. Stiles melted into the kiss leaning forward more letting his lips press harder into the others.

“Stop that you two you’re scaring the dogs.” Derek pulled back at the sound of Cora’s voice, Stiles is pretty sure that he made a small noise when their lips separated but he’s never admit it. Stiles looked over at the girls to see that they both had their swim suits back on and each had a towel in their arms. “Now get your suits on, today's looking to be beautiful.” They walked past the two of them patting their legs to get the dogs to follow them as they made their way towards the water stopping a few feet away laying out their towels to lay on.

“You can go first I’ll tie up the dogs.” Derek placed a small kiss on his cheek before walking after his sisters. Stiles watched as he smacked the back of their heads lightly before tying up the dogs. He let out a small chuckle as he turned to the tent to change, he threw on his suit as fast as he could making sure to grab his sunglasses. When he came out Derek was standing next to the fire putting it out. “You’re turn.” Stiles came to stand next to him letting their arms bump slightly. He could see him give a small nod before he walked to the tent.

Stiles made his way to the water stopping for a moment to give Cora a light kick and running the rest of the way before she had a chance to get him. “Stiles I’m not afraid to go in the water if that means I get to tackle you.” He turned to look at her to see that she was getting up and making her way to him.

“Cora think about what you’re doing.” But it was too late she was already leaping through the air at him letting her body slam into his tackling him to the water.

“Careful with him, Derek might kill us if we hurt him.” Laura called from where she was laying. Cora detached herself from Stiles getting up to walk back to her sister “Don’t worry I won’t break his toys.” She turned around sticking her tongue out before plopping down next to her sister. Stiles stood up slowly watching as Derek made his way to the water. He looked like he was ready for a photo shoot with the way he looked in that suit.

“Derek show Stiles the cave.” Derek gave a quick nod to Laura as he made his way into the water where he was standing. “Cave?” he asked once Derek was as far in as him. “We found it a few years ago. It’s not too far.” Derek took Stiles hand pulling him through the shallow water towards the direction he had walked this morning.

Stiles stared at their hands, he looked back at the girls who were giving thumbs up as they pulled sunglasses over their eyes. He turned his attention back to Derek falling into step with him.

“How’s your face feeling?” Derek gave his hand a small squeeze, he had almost forgotten about what had happened. “Uh good, it stopped hurting the next day. It looks worse than it feels.” Stiles free hand came up to his face feeling his bruises, with everything that had happened the fact that he had hurt himself had basically slipped his mind. “Well it looks about ten times better than the picture you had sent me.” Stiles could feel his thumb brush over his hand.

“So how far is this little cave?” Stiles looked ahead but couldn’t see anything. “It’s about a ten minute walk.” He could feel Derek slow his space as he glanced behind him. Stiles turned to look back but was stopped by Derek’s hand resting on his cheek. He looked up at those kaleidoscope green eyes, they were different from earlier. There was a softness to them.

Derek leaned forward placing a small kiss to Stiles lips. Derek pulled away slightly letting his hand move from his cheek to the back of his neck. “Sorry it just feels so good kissing you.” He leaned forward placing a quick kiss on his lips. “No complaints here. I’m just worried that your sister’s are gonna horas us when we get back.” Stiles glanced over at the girls to see that they were sitting up and facing the two of them. They gave a big wave making it clear that they could see everything. He looked back at Derek to see him shooting a glare at his sisters before turning and tugging Stiles further down the beach.

“Sorry they weren’t looking when I looked.” Stiles could see the soft blush on Derek’s face as he looked at the water splashing under their feet as they walked. “It’s alright, the future teasing is worth it.” Stiles gave his hand a little squeeze, he could see Derek’s blush deepen a little but the smile was back on his face.

They walked in silence the rest of the way. Stiles saw it as he approached, the cave was in the side of a hill where the entrance opened up to the water. From the looks of it Stiles could touch the top of the entrance if he sat on Derek’s shoulder but it didn’t looked like it was that deep of a cave. “So what’s so special about this cave?” Stiles asked as they got closer and closer, it didn’t look spectacular or anything but maybe it was something to do with the inside. “The sands really soft over here and it’s away from my sisters.” Stiles head snapped over to look at Derek.

Derek walked a few more steps before slowly taking a seat in the sand pulling Stiles down with him. “Derek did you’re sister suggest coming over here so that we can be alone?” Stiles leaned back resting on his elbow as they sank into the sand. It was really soft, he was pretty sure that he could sleep on it if given the option. “Are you ok with us being alone?” Derek was looking back at him his eyebrow raised up in a question.

“Oh I’m more than okay with this, I mean the girls aren’t here to tackle me or tease me about you.” Stiles let his hand brush against Derek’s arm. “You know that’s going to be the first thing that they’ll do when we get back right?” Derek leaned back a little so that he could see Stiles better.

“Yeah but that’s later.” Stiles glanced down at his lips then back at eyes. Derek’s eyes were planted on his lips leaning over slowly still he could feel Derek’s breathe on his lips. One of his hands came up resting on Stiles hip, Stiles brought his hand up to his neck bringing him down to his lips. Derek’s hand brushed slowly over his hip bone as Derek leaned further over him until Stiles back was flat against the sand. Stiles free hand moved up grabbing onto his forearm giving similar strokes to the ones on his hip.

Derek’s tongue dragged over Stiles lower lip till opened up letting his tongue in. Stiles couldn't hold back the soft moan as Derek’s tongue explored his mouth brushing over his own tongue. Derek lowered himself until their bodies were just touching, Stiles heart beat was racing as the heat from Derek’s body came over his own.

Derek’s lips detached from Stiles earning a small whine only to have a moan take its place as he started kissing up and down his neck giving small bites as be made his way down to his collar bone then back up.

“De-Derek.” Stiles moaned arching into his hand that had stopped rubbing his hipbone and instead was gently squeezing his hip holding him in place. “Sorry I’ve been thinking about this for a long time.” Derek’s voice was lower as he spoke into Stiles neck leaving a few more kisses before biting down at the base of his neck earning a low groan from Stiles throat. Stiles head tipped to the side giving Derek more access to his neck.

Stiles could see two figures making their way towards them. “Uh Derek.” Stiles tapped Derek’s arm a few time getting his attention. Derek lifted his head staring down at Stiles increasing blush before turning his attention to the approaching figures.

Those figures being Cora and Dexter.

Stiles heard Derek mumble something that sounded very close to ‘what the fuck Cora’ as he slowly got up off of Stiles before helping him get back up on his feet. “Hey guys hope I’m not interrupting anything.” Cora said as Dexter started bumping his nose against Stiles leg sniffing him until Stiles knelt down letting the dog lick up his face.

“What happened to sunbathing?” Derek asked crossing his arms over his chest as she stopped standing only a few feet away from them. “I thought I would take the walk.” She tried to look innocent but was failing as a smile started to peek on the corner of her lips. “And you brought Dexter because…” Derek added on acknowledging the dog with a few small pats on the head before he turned his attention back to licking up Stiles whole face.

“I wanted some company, Laura was being lazy and didn’t want to get up.” She moved her hand through the air motioning to the direction that she had just come from. She turned her attention over to Stiles, “Wanna join be for the walk back?” Derek’s eyes shot down to him to see that he was looking back up at him before turning his attention to Cora. “Sure.” He said before shooting a quick wink to Derek as he came to stand next to Cora.

Cora looped her arm with Stiles leading him back to their camp with Dexter taking the lead. Stiles head Derek let out a quick huff before catching up with them walking a few paces behind them.

Stiles could practically feel Derek’s eyes on him.

When they got back Laura seemed to be asleep until Dexter came up licking her face up until he walked over joining the other dogs in the water.

Laura made an annoyed sound before turning her attention to them as they came to take a seat next to her, Cora right next to her and Stiles taking a seat in between Derek’s legs. “Cora I thought I told you not to bother them.” Laura said turning over letting the sun shine down on her back.

“Sorry I couldn’t resist, Stiles face was so red when they were caught it was so cute. It was like he was turning into a cherry tomato.” Cora laid down next to her mimicking her position giving a quick smile to Stiles. “Yes just like that.” Cora said pointing at Stiles face getting her sisters attention.

“Aww Stiles you do look cute like that.” Laura said grabbing the camera that sat at her side taking a quick picture.

Stiles buried his face in his hands trying to hide his face but it was too late. He could hear the girls laughing at the picture and gushing about how cute he looked. Stiles could feel Derek chuckle against his back before lowering his head onto Stiles shoulder giving him a quick peck on the cheek.

The rest of the afternoon went by quicker than Stiles would have liked. Cora had dragged him into the water a few times complaining that she needed to cool off. Stiles managed to get Derek into the water a few times but Derek mostly sat on the beach watching the two of them play in the water with the dogs.

Now they were sited around the fire finished with dinner looking up at the stars. Derek pulled Stiles closer to his side gaining his attention. When Stiles looked back Derek was sharing an un worded conversation with Laura before turning his attention to Stiles placing a small kiss on his cheek resting his head on Stiles shoulder. Stiles glanced at the girls to see them whispering to each other before getting up giving small waves to Stiles as they walked into their tents.

“Sorry about earlier.” Derek mumbled next Stiles ear sending shocks down the younger male’s spine. “Sorry about what?” Stiles leaned back against Derek letting his head rest on Derek’s shoulder. “I got a little carried away with the kissing.” Derek rubbed his nose into his neck placing a small kiss where he had been earlier.

“I got no complaints about it.” Stiles turned his head placing a small kiss on Derek’s neck right below his ear. Derek didn’t say anything only letting out a small hum placing more small kisses on his neck.

“But I gotta ask how bad it is?” Stiles asked sitting up and turning to face Derek fully. Derek smirked at his neck before gabbing the camera taking a quick picture. He turned the camera letting Stiles see it and all along the side of his neck there were small little bruises maybe about six of them. Stiles hands came to his face as he felt the heat rise to his face.

“That explains why Cora kept smiling at my neck when we went swimming.” Stiles groaned into his hands. Derek let out a small chuckle taking hold of Stiles hand’s removing them from his face. “I didn’t take you for the kind of person to get embarrassed so easily.” Derek brought one of his hands to his lips giving it a small kiss keeping his eyes on Stiles the whole time smiling as Stiles face grew to a deeper shade of red.

“Sorry.” Stiles mumbled although he wasn’t sure what he was sorry for but sorry was the only response that his brain could come up with right at the moment with Derek’s eyes were trained on him. There was something in his eyes that sent butterflies straight to his stomach. Stiles could say that it was love, it looked so much like the look that he had seen his dad give him mom growing up.

A small look that he would give her even when she wasn’t looking. But it couldn’t be love, they just started dating literally yesterday. But Stiles could help but hope that’s exactly what that look was.

Derek let go of Stiles hand bring one hand up to Stiles cheek letting his thumb rub his cheek gently. He leaned in slowly placing kiss on his lips. It wasn’t like any other kiss that they’ve shared, it was brief but it felt like Derek had put his whole body into it. Like he was giving it his all. And it was not in any means helping his butterflies. Stiles wished that the kiss could have lasted forever but Derek pulled back giving Stiles a smile.

“I think we should hit the hay. We got a long walk back to the house tomorrow.” Derek gave Stiles a quick smile as he got up. “Oh and the girls were right you do look really cute when you blush.” And with that Derek disappeared into the tent. Stiles just stared at the tent before his brain came back online letting him get up and follow Derek into the tent.


	9. Back Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long, lost track of time with a new job and I honestly didn't want it to end. Hope you like it feel free to comment and nit pick.

Stiles woke up surrounded in heat. It was calming and welcoming.

He reached out his hand trying to bring the heat closer only to grab a handful of fur. He shot up remembering the last thing that he had been holding onto having been Derek as they drifted off last night.

He calmed down a bit when his eye locked with a familiar pair of mixed matched colored set of eyes. He looked around the tent hoping to see Derek only to see that the other dogs were in the tent laying around him curling around his side. Moriarty brought his head up giving a long lick along the side of his face. “Yeah good morning to you too buddy.” Stiles said pushing the dogs head away from his own before he managed to get another lick in.

Stiles maneuvered around the piles of dogs making his way to the tent opening with all of their eyes tracking him as he slowly unzipped the tent flap. His eyes immediately landed on the three siblings sitting around the small fire looking off to the water only to whip their heads around to land on Stiles when he was fulling out of the tent.

“Have you guys ever heard of sleeping in?” Stiles walked over to them rubbing the sleep from his eyes taking a seat in between Cora and Derek. Derek’s arm immediately came to rest around his waist pulling him closer against Derek’s side.

“Some of us like watching the sun rise in the morning.” Cora mocked hitting her shoulder into Stiles. He gave her a light kick back earning a bigger smile from her as her eyes drifted back to the water. Stiles eyes followed to where she was looking.

Off towards the far end of the water sat a large boulder that had a painting the almost covered the whole thing. It looked to be a field of flowers that they had come through earlier with five figures appearing to be walking through it. Stiles could just make out the different colored flowers especially the flower crowns that sat upon each of the figures heads. It was five figures walking through the flower field into the sun. Stiles eyes drifted over to the girls who both had a soft look in their eyes as they looked it over. Stiles eyes immediately moved over to Derek to see him looking at the painting as well with a similar look to his sisters. Stiles could see a thousand things going through his mind but there were none that Stiles could make out.

It was starting to feel like he was interrupting a private moment. A moment that was just for them and with every moment that went by in silence Stiles wished that he had stayed in the tent a little longer. The silence was almost too much for him, the only sound that he was getting was the occasional bird and the waves lapping against the shore. But with every moment he felt almost honored, honored that they didn’t ask him to leave them alone . That Derek was still holding him close with his thumb making small circles against his ribs. It felt as if Derek wanted him to stay, to be a part of this moment with them, a moment that he didn’t fully understand but a moment that he was glad to be a part of.

A few more moments passed before Cora got up stretching as she made her way back to her tent. Cora stopped a foot away from her tent before turning around looking at the tent then to Stiles. “Are the boys still in there?” she asked grabbing the other three’s attention.

Cora walked over to the other tent opening the flap showing the dogs lying around all of their stuff. “Get out here boys.” Derek sighed at them but there was a clear smile across his face. The dogs couldn’t get out fast enough before they rushed to Derek nocking into him slightly as they rushed to the water. The girls let out a small chuckle before going into their tents most likely to get changed out of their PJ’s.

“So who let them in there in the first place?” Stiles asked watching the dogs splashing around in the water. Moriarty was trying to tackle Lecter to the ground but he just stood there like a brick wall as he started drinking the water.

“When I got up to go for a walk Dexter snuck in there making himself right at home next to you. Then when I got back to see if you were awake the other three came in taking my spot.” Stiles could see the smile out of the corner of his eyes as Derek spoke about this morning. “So it was mostly my fault that you were part of a giant puppy pile.” Stiles couldn’t miss the small chuckle that Derek let out.

“Well I’ve woken up in weirder places.” Stiles admitted letting his head fall onto Derek’s shoulder. Derek’s grip on him tightened on him a little more bringing him flush against his side. “Yeah? Like where?”

“Well there was this one party in high school that I got smashed at and woke up in my backyard cuddling my lacrosse stick. A few times in college when I found myself in a different house than the one I had gone to. And the countless times that I fell asleep on your couch this past week.”

“Waking up on my couch is weird?” Derek asked letting his head rest on top of Stiles. Stiles could feel his warm breath brushing over Stiles head with every breath.

“Kinda weird to wake up in someone else’s home when they aren’t there and you don’t remember falling asleep in the first place.” Stiles hand wandered over to Derek’s lap letting it rest on his lower thigh. Derek let out a small sound the was somewhere between a sigh and a hum.

“Oh thank god their not making out or something.” Cora answered as she exited her tent with her older sister right behind her. Stiles could feel the heat rising on his detaching himself from Derek as he stood up.

“I-I’m gonna go pack up my stuff.” Stiles said before making a b line for the tent leaving the siblings alone once again.

Stiles grabbed up his stuff shoving it into his bag as he tried to not die of embarrassment. A few moments passed before the tent opened up and closed behind him. Stiles kept his eyes on his stuff but he could feel the heat coming off of Derek as he came up behind him.

“You okay?” Derek asked moving to take a seat next on the ground next to him.

Stiles eyes shot up to look at Derek. He looked amused and worried with the smile on his face. “Yeah, I just get awkward about that stuff and then I get all flustered, but I’ll be fine. In all honest I should be used to it from Scott by now.” Stiles put the last of his stuff in his bag. Stiles looked up at Derek to see his worry was gone from is face only leaving the amusement.

“What do you mean you should be used to it from Scott?” Derek leaned a little closer to that their faces were within a foot of each other.

“Well I mi-might have found you attr-attractive when we first met. And Scott may or may not have teased me a little-lot every time that you came in.” Stiles could feel the heat in his face again as he turned away from Derek to set his bag along the wall of the tent.

When he turned back around he was met face to face with those beautiful green eyes. Stiles couldn’t figure out why he was freaking out so much, they’ve kissed. Hell they’ve made out. Maybe it was the way that Derek was staring at him, like he was the only thing in the world right now. Maybe it was the way Derek’s breath rolled over his lips as he leaned in. Maybe it was the hyper wet dog that came into the tent.

Just when they were within an inch Bolton rushed into the tent soaking wet as he jumped all over the two of them before running right back out. Stiles was laughing a little and looked up to see Derek smiling softly at him with a soft blush over his face.

“What?” Stiles could feel the heat rising in his face from Derek’s stare.

“Nothing just…admiring you.” Derek leaned forward placing a small kiss on Stiles lips, Stiles wished it could have lasted longer but Derek was pulling away moving to take care of his own stuff.

They finished packing up their stuff in silence, when they came out the girls were walking towards them with the dogs jumping all around them. "Are you two done making out so we can get back to civilization.” Cora called as the boys started taking down their tent.

“Y-yeah were done, I mean not in making out as in we finished packing up. But not that I’m saying that were don’t making out, not that we were in the first place.” Stiles rambled slightly his words fading softly as he continued to talk. Cora and Laura stifled their laughs as they moved to take down their own tent.

They finished getting everything packed up then moved to grab the dogs before making their way back to the house. Cora and Laura took the lead with Bolton and Lecter while Stiles and Derek kept a slow pace behind them with the other two.

“When’s the next time they’ll be out?” Stiles asked watching the girls chit chat back and forth about stuff going on back home. Stiles had heard the start of their conversation about ten minutes back, something about a new client and their butt.

“I don’t know probably the next time we all have time off.” Derek shoulders gave a quick shrug brushing up against Stiles shoulder as he did so. “So probably around the same time next year or something.” Stiles stopped dead in his tracks which Derek didn’t seem to notice at first until Dexter stopped looking back at him.

“What about the holiday’s? What about birthdays? You’re gonna wait until next year to see them?” Derek stayed in place as Stiles walked up next to him with his arms crossed and Moriarty wagging his tail happily next to him.

“Well yeah, it’s how we do it every year.” Derek grabbed Stiles hand and started walking towards the girls who didn’t even slow down and were now about twenty feet ahead of them.

“But doesn’t that suck not seeing them for the holidays and not getting to surprise them for their birthdays?” Stiles rubbed his thumb over the back of Derek’s hand but kept his focus on the girls in front of them. He couldn’t imagine spending the holidays without Scott or his dad, even if he spends more holidays with his dada at the station. But at least he got to see them.

“We do skype. So we do kind of see each other. Plus the girls have each other for the holidays and I have the boys as well. They also call every week so it’s not like we aren’t keeping in touch.” Derek gave a small smile to Stiles before turning in eyes back to the trail. “Plus if I’m here I get to see you for the holidays.” Stiles head immediately whipped to the side to look at Derek.

“It’s always nice to see how you and you’re dad talk. You two are closer than any family that I’ve ever met. The way that he looks at you when you’re doing something stupid reminds me of how my parents would look at me and Laura when we were messing the Cora. Even on his birthday when you bring him a birthday health smoothie or something instead of a cake he always gives you that look” Derek’s head gripped tighter onto Stiles and he just returned the pressure.

“Feel free to join in anytime. I’m pretty sure that my dad would love it. He’s always gushing about how great you are when I visit.” Derek gave a small nod at Stiles words.

They spent the rest of the walk back in near silence, once in a while the dogs would stop and sniff a tree of pee on one.

“Hurry up you two, we don’t wanna be in our seventies by the time we get there.” Laura called back to them only for Derek to give out a small sigh in return.

“We’re like ten minutes away.” Derek said quiet enough that only Stiles head him.

“Sorry Der-Bear I didn’t quite hear you, what was that?” Laura said turning around giving a light hearted glare at Derek.

“Nothing.” Derek said keeping his smile tucked away. Once she turned around Derek slipped his hand into Stiles letting their arms swing slightly as they walked.

Stiles couldn’t hear the girls for the rest of the walk, his mind to distracted by the way Derek’s thumb brushed over the back of his hand. Along with the heat of his body radiating onto his arm. Once the house way in view the girls ran for it calling out behind them something about being a rotten egg.

Derek let go of Stiles hand to grab at the door only to have it swing open and both girls were standing there with their bags at their feet while the dogs were still running around after their short run.

“In a big hurry?” Derek asked taking the other two off the leach to let them run with the others.

“Well we tried to get you two to hurry up but you were making smoochie faces at each other.” Laura teased them as she pushed passed them. “Don’t worry we’ll make sure to come visit sometime soon.” Cora added walking by the boys placing a soft pat on the side of Stiles cheek.

Derek and Stiles stood in the door way watching the girls as they packed their stuff in the car.

“Oh and Stiles,” Cora called from the car grabbing his attention “You just saw how much land we own. So if you hurt our brother no one will ever find the body. Not even Dexter.” Her voice was dead serious as she spoke before blowing the boys a kiss and getting in the car with her sister. Stiles head whipped around to look at Derek who was biting the inside of his cheek trying not to smile at his baby sisters words.

The girls car gave off a few honks as they drove away out of sight. “They wouldn’t actually hurt me would they?” Stiles asked walking back into the house where the dogs were starting to slow down from their run.

“I would never let them hurt you.” Derek gave his a kiss on his cheek before setting down his stuff and walking into the kitchen. “Do you have work tomorrow?” Derek called from the other room.

“Yeah I do, why?” Stiles set his bag down next to Derek’s following him into the kitchen. Derek was opening some popcorn and had just thrown it in the microwave as Stiles came to stand next to him.

“Well I was thinking that you might want to relax for the rest of the day and watch some movies or TV or something.” Derek said looking at his shoes but Stiles could still make out the blush on his cheeks. Stiles moved to the island across from him letting the toe of his shoes hit Derek’s.

“Or something? What did you have in mind?” Stiles asked tapping his foot against Derek’s. Derek lifted his head up and the blush was gone, he pushed himself off the counter walking into Stiles space.

“Something.” Derek ghosted over Stiles lips. Derek closed him in trapping him in between his arms as they rested on the counter on both sides of Stiles.

“Something sounds good.” Stiles lips brushed against Derek’s as he spoke.

Derek leaned forward just a fraction more before his lips were on Stiles. Stiles arms snaked around Derek’s neck as they adjusted so their lips would fit better together. Derek moved his legs in between Stiles until they were chest to chest with each other. Stiles felt Derek’s tongue brush against his lip before slipping in. Stiles couldn’t stop the moan that escaped his throat, to which Derek let out something Stiles was pretty sure was a growl as his hands moved from the counter to Stiles thighs lifting him up onto the island.

Stiles was pretty sure that he was going to be calling in.

Derek detached from Stiles lips trailing kisses as he went down Stiles neck latching onto a patch of sensitive skin the cause Stiles to let out a few more moans.

Stiles was calling in.

Stiles moved his arms from Derek’s neck grabbing his phone only for it to go off as soon as he grabbed it. He looked at the text to see that Scott left a text saying that they were going to be closed tomorrow. “What is it?” Derek asked breathing into Stiles neck in a hoarse voice that Stiles had to bite back a moan at.

“Scott said that were closed tomorrow.” Stiles said is a voice that was very similar to Derek’s. Derek smirked before moving back to his neck again.

Derek moved slowly back up his neck dragging his lips as he went before finding Stiles lips again.

There was a loud bark next to them startling Stiles causing him to break from the kiss. His head whipped to the side to see Dexter sitting there wagging his tail back and forth across the floor. “I think his vote is to a movie.” Stiles said once he caught his breath again.

Derek let out a deep sigh as his head came to rest on Stiles shoulder. “Fine. But I get to choose.” Derek moved away from him grabbing the popcorn that he had left in the microwave. “A besides there’s always later.” Derek added making his way to the living room putting in some movie Stiles couldn’t see.

Stiles followed close behind taking his seat next to Derek. “I’m okay with later.” He let his head fall onto Derek’s shoulder as the logo to The Twilight Zone popped up. Derek placed a kiss on the top of his head before resting his arm around Stiles shoulders.

Yeah later is okay.


End file.
